Holding Out for a Hero
by FieryArtemis
Summary: Marinette has caught the eye of one of her classmates. However, when she turns him down because of her feelings towards Adrien, the water gets choppy. Jealous makes for a nasty akuma and mistakes lead to Ladybug being unable to act. By the time Marinette's through this, some of her secrets aren't going to stay so secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well! Here we are! The first chapter of my 6 part Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. The first chapter does start out slow and is probably shortest of all the parts written so far. However, it is the introductory chapter where the characters and situations are set up. Please bear with me. Next weeks chapter will be more exciting I promise. Also as a side note, I needed a feasible reason for Adrien to be in a certain location in the next chapter and thus Nino joined the swim team. As always, probably a little out of character and AU! Please enjoy!

* * *

The smell of the art room was comforting to Marinette. Stringent paint fumes, the musty scent of paper on the roll, and the earthy undertones of graphite pencils were as familiar to her as the smell of fresh baked bread. She loved them both the same!

It was a morning ritual for her to come early to school and sit in the art room to sketch her fashion designs. Well, usually it was a morning ritual. A lot of her being there in the morning depended on how late she was up at night performing her Ladybug duties. Usually she was alone. However, for the last few weeks one of her classmates had started to join her. "Early morning painting Jean?" she asked cheerfully.

"Ah! Bonjour Marinette!" Jean replied. He promptly perked up as she entered the room. He ruffled his fingers through his jet black hair and flashed a bright smile at her. "Yeah, I thought I practice that perspective thing again that Mademoiselle Naeglen showed us last week. I was absolutely horrible at it." he told her with a quick wink.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad Jean." she reassured him kindly. Marinette took up her usual seat by the window. Marinette wiggled herself as close to the glass as possible so that she had the sun on her back. "Do you have enough light?" she called over to Jean. She liked sitting in the sun but not at the expense of her friend's painting.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks. I'm good." Jean told her rather quickly. He flashed her a quick grin before ducking back behind his easel.

"So how's swim team going?" she asked as she fished out her sketching supplies.

"Great! We have a meet in a couple of days. Coach is going to let me do the 100 meter backstroke since I've been putting in some pretty solid performances during practice." Jean's eyes lit up as he spoke. While he seemed to have fallen into a pretty hardcore art kick lately, the entire school knew that Jean's real passion was swimming.

"That's awesome Jean. I know you'll wipe away the competition!"

"Thanks Marinette." Jean smiled brightly.

Marinette lapsed into silence as she sketched out her latest idea for a blouse. Light and airy for the warm spring weather that was starting to become more and more common as they got further into the season. She was in the process of changing out colors when Jean spoke again. "Hey Marinette…"

Marinette managed to jump about five feet in the air in surprise. "Huh, what?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Jean said sheepishly. "I was just wondering if you might want to come to the swim meet to cheer me on. It would mean a lot to me."

"Yeah! Of course! I'll make you a banner and everything like I did for Alix and Kim's race. I can have Alya come with me to help hold it. We'll outcheer everyone else in the stands!" Marinette grinned. She flipped a page in her sketchbook to start a fresh drawing for a banner. When she looked up again though, Jean was making a sour face. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing." Jean told her as he shook his head. He wiped the sour look off his face and took a deep breath. "Do you think that maybe after the meet you'd like to go and get something to eat? Y'know, go out for dinner or something."

"Sure! Alya and I know this great place by…" Marinette started. However, Jean interrupted her.

"No, without Alya." he said. "Just the two of us…"

Marinette drew back in surprise. "Are… are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes." Jean told her decisively. He stood up and stepped past his easel. With a confident stride he closed the distance between the two of them. Jean hopped up on the windowsill next to her. "I've been working up the courage for the last few weeks to ask you out Marinette." he explained.

Marinette looked at him, trying her hardest to mask her confusion. That's when it hit her. The hardcore art kick that Jean had been on lately wasn't any desire on his part to draw or paint. It was an excuse to hang out with her. All the quick looks, smiles, and winks directed at her were his subtle ways of flirting with her. "Oh…" she murmured as she started to blush, "Oh."

"What do you say Marinette?" Jean asked with a broad grin.

Marinette bit her lip. She knew what her answer was. She didn't even need to think about it. Thanks to Chat Noir, Marinette had lots of experience letting people down gently. "Jean, that's very sweet of you but I'm not interested in you that way."

Jean went rigid beside her. The temperature in the room seemed to drop for a moment as Jean sat silently, flexing his fingers against the windowsill he was sitting on. "Oh…" he mumbled after a moment. "Wow, okay. This… this is kind of awkward."

"It's not that I don't like you. I think you're fun to hang out with. I'm just not interested in dating you." she told him by way of explanation.

"No, no. It's fine." he told her with a smile that looked too forced to Marinette. "I'll just… uh… yeah."

Jean made a motion towards his easel and hopped off the windowsill. Marinette felt a stab of remorse. It didn't change anything. She still only had eyes for Adrien. Jean didn't need to know that though. It would've only hurt his feelings. Mercy! And Marinette had thought it was hard watching Chat Noir after she'd turned him down. Jean sat down in his chair again and his face disappeared behind his easel. Marinette could feel his dejection. "Do you still want me to come to your swim meet to cheer you on?" Marinette asked hesitantly.

"I mean you don't have to." Jean replied lightly. It didn't match the way his shoulders were slumped forward.

"I like supporting my friends." Marinette told him emphatically.

Jean perked up a little. This time when he smiled, it was definitely genuine. Jean nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I'd really like that. A lot."

"Cool! I'll be there then." she promised, returning his smile.

"Ah! Marinette, there you are! I've been looking every where for you! You forgot something." Alya exclaimed in exasperation as she entered the art room.

"No I didn't…" Marinette started in confusion. Then she saw that Alya struggling under her backpack and two bulky camera bags. Marinette gasped and smacked her forehead. "I was supposed to help you carry those to the Audio-Visual room this morning!"

"Uh-huh," Alya agreed as she glared at Marinette. Marinette shrunk back and gave Alya a nervous smile and weak laugh.

"Oh… hey Alya." Jean greeted awkwardly.

"Bonjour Jean," Alya nodded at him. She shot him a look of curiosity before turning back to Marinette.

"Please don't kill me." Marinette squeaked.

"I suppose I could spare your life if you got over here and helped me like you promised." Alya replied with a heavy and dramatic sigh.

"Just give me one second." she called. Marinette hopped out of her seat, shoving her things back into her bag. "I'll see you in class Jean!"

"Yep, and probably tomorrow morning since I still haven't finished my painting." he said brightly as he sat the canvas off to the side of the room. "Have a good day Marinette!"

"You too!" Marinette waved as he left the room. She hoisted one of the camera bags on to her shoulder and followed after Alya. They didn't make it far down the hall. Alya stopped, turned to Marinette, and gave her a strange look.

"What was all that about?" she asked. Alya raised an eyebrow and jerking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the art room. "The whole 'seemed to wish I hadn't showed up' thing."

Before Marinette even had a chance to say anything, Tikki piped up, "He probably wanted more time with Marinette. Jean asked Marinette out on a date."

"Tikki!" hissed Marinette. She went to scoop Tikki up but nearly dropped the camera bag instead.

"It's alright. The school's still pretty deserted." Alya shrugged. She turned to Marinette. "Jean asked you out?"

"Yeah." sighed Marinette. "He wanted to get dinner after his swim meet with me. Oh! By the way, will you come with me to the swim meet to help me hold the banner I'm gonna make for him?"

"Wait a minute. Back up!" Alya shook her head, "What did you tell him?"

"She told him no." Tikki replied for Marinette. Alya looked from Tikki to Marinette.

"What else was I supposed to say. You know how I feel about Adrien. My heart belongs to him." Marinette raised her hands into the air. Tikki giggled. Alya snorted and pinched the bridge of her nose. Probably in response to Marinette's theatrics. Marinette shot them both an icy look. Then she looked back towards the art room. "I didn't even realize he was flirting with me." she murmured.

"Really?" Alya commented.

"It was kinda obvious. I didn't say anything because I thought you knew." Tikki added. Marinette threw a dirty look at Tikki.

"It was just so different from what I'm _used_ to." Marinette explained. She added extra emphasis at the end. Alya and Tikki immediately picked up the hint.

"Yeah with the way you describe ' _Felix's_ ' flirting it makes sense." agreed Alya. Marinette froze at the alias Alya had given Chat Noir.

"Not so loud," she warned as she cast another glance around. Alya and Tikki ignored her.

"He doesn't let anyone mistake his flirting for anything else. He's very loud about it." Tikki bobbed in the air as though she were holding back a laugh.

"His idea of flirting is bad puns and cheesy pick up lines." grumbled Marinette. She sighed before finally conceding to Alya's point. "I guess compared to _him_ , I wasn't quite prepared for a normal guy's version of flirting."

They started walking for the stairs. More students would be arriving soon and class would be starting. Tikki slipped herself back into Marinette's bag. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Alya asked.

"I think so," nodded Marinette. "He seemed to take it well."

Jean had probably taken it just as well as Chat Noir had. Then again, when Chat Noir had first asked her out he hadn't been nearly as confident as Jean had been. Chat Noir had stammered and stuttered until he'd finally just blurted out his words. They'd nearly been too loud and too fast to understand. After Marinette had turned him down, Chat Noir had sulked. Then he'd asked her if she wanted to dissolve their partnership. The poor guy had thought that no to dating was synonymous with "I never want to see you again." He'd perked back up when she'd told him to stop being ridiculous and that they were still partners and friends.

"Are you sure you should still go to his swim meet?" Alya asked as she opened the door to the audio-visual room. She looked at Marinette skeptically.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Alya sat the first camera bag down on the ground before answering Marinette, mainly to give herself time to think of a response. After a moment though she shrugged. "Eh, I guess you're right. I'll make sure I pack my new video camera. Just wait until you see the resolution on it!"

X X X

"So I just barely managed to sneak back through my window before Nathalie came through my door and in the process I managed to trip over my rug and break a lamp. When she comes in there I am, just laying on my back, on the floor. What does she do? Nathalie takes one look at me, groans, turns around and leaves my room. All that panic and lightning fast running to make it back in time and Nathalie doesn't even appreciate it!" Adrien whined as he leaned back against one of the bathroom sinks. School had ended about ten minutes ago. Adrien was killing time with Nino before Nino had to split.

"Dude," Nino sighed as he shut off the water, "she doesn't _even_ know."

"I know but still." Adrien grumbled.

"Besides I'm not entirely sure why you're complaining about the fact that she didn't freak out… or worse, figure out you double life." Nino pointed out as he grabbed his practice bag and towel off the ground.

"He's like a cat that doesn't get enough attention." Plagg chipped in oh so helpfully. He flew out of Adrien's book bag and floated in front of Adrien's nose. Plagg gave him a cheeky smile. "You stop petting him for a half a minute and he's convinced that he'll be forgotten."

"You're one to talk." Adrien glared at Plagg. To add insult to injury, Plagg just stuck his tongue out at Adrien. Nino rolled his eyes at the pair of them. Adrien brushed it off. "Don't you have to be at practice soon?" he asked.

Nino glanced at his watch and shrugged. "I've got plenty of time. What about you? Modelling or anything after school?"

Adrien grinned, "Nope. Free day for once in my life. Fencing was cancelled for the entire week because my instructor is on vacation. Piano was pushed to tomorrow. And! My Chinese tutor is sick. I'm gonna go bury myself under a pile of books!"

"Nice!" laughed Nino. "Hey what are you doing in a couple of days?"

"Um, I don't think I've got anything planned at all either." Adrien said after a moment of thought. He looked at Plagg.

"Nope, not that I can think of. At least nothing that you bought me cheese for." Plagg agreed.

"Why?" Adrien looked back at Nino.

"Well you know how my parents wanted me to do swim team to round my activities out a little more?" Nino asked as he pointed to his bag and towel. Adrien nodded. He vaguely remembered how Nino had come to school one day a few weeks ago complaining that his parents thought he spent too much time cooped up in his room listening to music and had pushed him to try swim team for a season. Nino hadn't been thrilled but he'd done it anyways to make his parents happy. Surprisingly enough, Nino seemed to enjoy swimming. Nino continued, "Well, after all that pushing for me to join they're going to be out of town for my first meet."

Adrien grimaced in sympathy, "That sucks. I can relate though if it's any consolation."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, my parents are really upset that they can't come but do you think that maybe you'd want to come?" Nino asked him hopefully.

"Sure! That would be awesome!" Adrien said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to. I know that you're… uh… 'feline-esque' and you and water might not mix well."

"Water? Pfft!" scoffed Adrien as he waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care about water. It doesn't bother me."

"You positive?" Nino pressed.

"Completely. One hundred percent. I am totally cool around water. I'm not that much of a… Gah!" Adrien broke off midsentence as he accidentally bumped the faucet with his hand. Water sprayed out of the faucet at high pressure and doused the entire back of his shirt. Adrien jumped away from the sink like he been scalded. "You've got to be kidding me!" cried Adrien

As he was fumbling at the back of his shirt to see the damage, there was a 'thunk' as Plagg fell out of the air. "You should've seen the look on your face!" he howled as he rolled across the ground and laughing as hard as his little frame could handle.

"Shut up Plagg!" snapped Adrien.

"Yep you are totally cool with water." Nino grinned. "You must be a lot of fun at water parks."

"Stupid, rotten, crummy bad luck!" grumbled Adrien as he reached for a roll of paper towels.

A shirt suddenly appeared under his nose. Adrien stopped trying to wring his shirt out and looked at Nino. "Your luck probably isn't as bad as you think it could be." Nino told him as he waved the spare shirt for emphasis.

Adrien sighed and nodded in agreement. "You're right. I could have to leave this bathroom with a soaking wet shirt and make Chloe think that she's judging a wet t-shirt competition."

"Well we all know who you wouldn't mind seeing you in a wet t-shirt." snickered Plagg. Adrien cut his laughing off as he abruptly dropped his wet shirt over him with a 'splat.' Plagg cried out indignantly, "Hey!"

"This has been exciting but I have to get to practice." Nino told them as he shook his head in exasperation. He looked at Adrien again quickly. "Are you sure you can come dude?"

"Nino," Adrien said seriously as he adjusted the borrowed shirt, "so long as an akuma doesn't decide to pop up then I _promise_ I will be there."

"Thanks man." Nino said. He held up his fist. Adrien grinned and bumped his own fist against Nino's. Nino turned to leave.

"Find out what heat you're in okay?" Adrien called after him.

"Will do!"

"Come on Plagg. Let's go get a sandwich from the deli before we go home. I'll let you eat the cheese off of it."

Adrien offered his hand to Plagg. Plagg gave a little cheer and zipped right into it.

X X X

"Hey Jean!" called one of the other boys on the team. Jean looked up at the sound of his name. As did half the swim team. Then again they were in the locker room where voices carried and after practice conversations weren't really private.

"Yeah?"

"How'd it go with that girl? Miss Couture?" asked his teammate. He hadn't actually told anyone Marinette's name. Some of the guys were fairly nosey and he really didn't want any "help" asking Marinette out. About the only thing any of his teammates knew about Marinette was that she was into fashion. That only narrowed it down to half the girls in the school. The guys had taken to calling her Miss Couture.

"Oh yeah!" the new guy on team exclaimed. Nino, Jean remembered, Nino was his name. Not a bad swimmer. Had an awesome taste in music. "You were supposed to ask her out today right? How did that go?"

Jean ducked his head into his locker to avoid everyone that was looking at him. He fought to keep the grimace off his face. "She's coming to the meet actually." he said as he pushed a smile on to his face.

"That's awesome!" one of his teammates called.

"Good for you Jean." Nino added.

"It will be nice to put an actual name and face to your lady love." teased another. Jean laughed a little and turned away from them.

"Yeah," he said quietly. He blew out a breath and shut his locker. All he needed, Jean was certain, was another chance. He grabbed his practice bag and wished his teammates a good afternoon before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And here's part two! It occurs to me that we go 0 to 60 in point two seconds in this part. Seriously, after the snooze fest the first part was this one feels like a race at breakneck speed. There are a couple references to a few other fanfics I wrote but nothing major. Mostly just Easer eggs. I also slipped in a (blatant) reference to one of my favorite indie novel series _I Bring the Fire_ by C. Gockel because I am a shamefully hopeless fangirl lol. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"We need a good place to sit." Alya said as she looked over the stands. The bleachers weren't overly crowded but were still fairly well occupied. The seats closest to the pool had been already been taken by some enthusiastic parents who were holding signs with swimmers' names on them. Marinette curled her hand tighter around her own banner. Compared to some of the parents' signs, it was pretty plain. Just their school colors with big block letters stitched on to read ' _bonne chance_ swim team!' On the upside, it was bigger than the banner she'd made for Alix and Kim's race.

"How about up there? Near the center?" suggested Tikki from behind Marinette's hair.

"Alya!" Marinette called. Alya turned around, her camera bag swinging from her shoulder. Marinette pointed up at the direction that Tikki had spied.

"I'll go check out the angle from my camera." Alya nodded as she started up the stairs. Marinette shared a look with Tikki and they both stifled giggles as Alya proceeded to whip her new camera out to 'test' the angle.

Tikki suddenly darted behind Marinette's hair. That was her first clue that someone was coming up behind her. Marinette turned towards the footsteps she heard. "You made it!" Jean exclaimed as he came up beside her.

Marinette laughed, "Of course I made it! I said I would."

"Marinette, this is a good spot!" Alya yelled down from the bleachers as she waved a hand through the air.

"Alright! I'll be up in a minute." she called back.

"Is that the banner?" Jean asked as he pointed to the fabric in her hand.

"Yeah, you want to see?" she offered as she held out one end to him. Marinette let the banner fall to it's full length as they held it out. Jean let out an appreciative whistle.

"It looks great Marinette!"

"Really? You think so?" Marinette gave him a dubious look. Despite the fact that Tikki had assured her that the banner looked just fine, Marinette wasn't really all that happy with it. It could've been so much more.

"It's great." Jean nodded enthusiastically. He gave her a conspiratorial wink, "Would I lie to you?"

"I guess you really wouldn't have a reason to." Marinette said after a moment of consideration.

"Jean! I need you poolside for warmups!" the swim coach yelled.

"Be right there." Jean yelled back before turning again towards Marinette. "Hey after my heat can I come and find you?"

"Of course. Alya and I will be sitting right up there I guess." She pointed to the spot that Alya had picked out. Alya already had her camera out and was filming the crowd around the pool. Leave it to Alya.

"Great, don't forget I'm in heat three for the hundred meter backstroke."

"Heat three," Marinette nodded and held up three fingers, "I got it."

"Jean! Now!" the coach called again. There was irritation in his voice. Jean flashed her a smile before hurrying off to the side of the pool to meet his teammates. Marinette waved as he left and then turned to head up the bleacher stairs.

"He seems excited." Tikki commented.

"I would be too. Jean's worked really hard to compete today. He's going to do great." Marinette assured her.

"And I'm gonna get it all on film!" Alya told them as she motioned to her camera. Marinette shook her head at Alya's antics and sat down. Alya remained standing, panning over the bleachers and watching through the LCD screen of her camera. "Ah! I wondered if he was going to show up."

"Who?" Marinette asked in confusion as she looked up from the program of events she'd managed to snag on her way in. Alya gave her a grin and an eyebrow wiggle that immediately put her on guard. Alya nodded her head towards the door and Marinette followed her gaze.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she was Adrien walking towards the bleachers. He looked around as though he were trying to find a good place to sit. "Oh my God! Adrien's here!" Marinette whispered in utter excitement as she latched on to Alya's shirt and tugged.

"Yes ma chère." Alya said with a goodnatured sigh and accompanying eyeroll. She grabbed Marinette's hand to pull it away from her. "Now will you quit tugging on my shirt?"

"It's Adrien!" Marinette repeated, "I wonder why he's here."

"Nino is on the swim team now too. He probably came to cheer him on." Alya told her. A devious look passed over Alya's face. "We should invite him to sit with us. That way our cheering section will be even louder."

"Wait… what?" she blinked in confusion. Alya gave her a wink before turning. That was when her intentions suddenly clicked in Marinette's brain. "No hold on! I'm not ready."

"Too late. Adrien!" yelled Alya. Her voice rose over the bleachers, echoing on the tiles. Adrien turned towards the sound of Alya's voice. A moment of confusion danced across his face before he realized who was calling to him. He raised his hand and gave a friendly wave. "Come sit with us!" Alya called.

A flustered squawk came out of Marinette's mouth. It was more than a little embarrassing.

"Alya!" she whined as she watched Adrien make his way over to them. She twisted the banner in her hands. "I can't do this. I'm too much of a klutz."

"You'll be fine." Tikki said supportively from behind her hair. "Channel Ladybug. Cool, confident, poised."

"Right! Cool, confident, and poi… h… hi Adrien." Marinette greeted as Adrien finally made it to where they were. She winced at how shrill her voice had been and that awful stutter. Thankfully, Adrien was ever the gentleman and didn't point it out at all.

"Alya! Marinette! I didn't know you two were coming to the swim meet." he said brightly.

Marinette felt her stomach start doing backflips as Alya stepped out into the aisle casually. Adrien didn't notice the wink Alya gave her as he stepped past her on to the bleacher seats. Marinette's hands immediately started sweating. He was _so_ close to her. Alya took a seat, looking infinitely triumphant as she did so. "Yeah, Marinette and I came to cheer Jean on. Isn't that right Marinette?"

Marinette nodded a bit too enthusiastically. She jumped sideways as Tikki yanked on her hair. "Uh y...yeah." she smiled through the sting. "Jean asked me to come and cheer for him. I made a banner for the team."

"That's cool. Like the one you did for Alix and Kim's race?"

"Uh-huh."

"Man, I didn't even think to bring something like that for Nino. I should've at least brought a flag to wave."

"Why don't you and Marinette share the banner?" Alya suggested. Her tone was innocent but her smile, not so much.

"I thought you were going to help me hold it." squeaked Marinette.

"If Adrien holds it then I can film Jean and Nino's races. I bet they'd like to see their races later."

Adrien nodded, "Nino said something about his parents being out of town and not being able to come. He was really bummed that they weren't going to be here to watch. I bet he'd love a copy. That is if you don't mind Alya."

"It would be my pleasure Adrien… that is if you don't mind helping Marinette hold the banner."

Adrien turned and flashed a grin at Marinette that was enough to melt her into a puddle. She felt her face heat up several degrees. "I don't mind if Marinette doesn't." he told them.

"I don't mind." mumbled Marinette.

Slowly, she unfolded the banner to it's full length. Adrien took hold of one end and they spread it between the two of themselves. Marinette was acutely aware of just how _close_ Adrien's hands were to hers. She chewed on her lip and prayed that she didn't do anything to screw the moment up. "What heat is Nino in?" Alya asked, her camera on her lap.

If Marinette didn't know any better, she'd say that Alya was probably recording the entire interaction. Her camera was in a very suspicious place. Adrien didn't seem to notice. "He's in the third heat for the breaststroke." he told her.

Alya nodded, "Okay so he'll be after Jean then. When is Jean's heat again Marinette?"

"Third heat of the hundred meter backstroke." mumbled Marinette.

"Ah, so it will be one of the first heats." Adrien commented. He looked over Marinette's shoulder to read off the program she was still holding in her free hand. Silently, Marinette offered it to him so he could have a closer look. Adrien thanked her and took it.

The humidity of the pool, and the number of people on the bleachers made a good cover for the red flush that hadn't left her cheeks. She could at least blame it on the heat if anyone asked. No one had to realize it was really her close proximity to Adrien. As the first heat got under way, Marinette racked her brain for something to say to Adrien. She could see Alya watching her expectantly and she could feel Tikki poking the back of her neck. "Read any good books lately?" Marinette asked, voice small. Adrien liked to read. That was a safe topic right?

"I started rereading an indie book series about Loki and the idea of chaos as change. I forgot how much I loved the series." Adrien told her brightly. He threw a wink her way, "I had an entire day off to myself a couple days ago and I took full advantage of it."

"Th… that's great." Marinette stuttered. Her heart had kind of skipped a beat at Adrien's wink.

"What about you? Read anything interesting lately?" Adrien inquired. Marinette smiled weakly. The last thing she'd really read was _Much Ado About Nothing_ for class and even then Chat Noir had more or less acted it out for her.

"No, I've been working on a lot of designing lately." she told him. It was better than saying 'I actually don't really care for reading and the only reason you see me so much in the library is because of you.'

"Would you like to borrow that Loki series from me? I can lend it to you if you have the ereader app." offered Adrien. Alya was nodding her head in support behind him. She was probably stoked that Marinette wasn't tripping all over herself.

"Y… yeah, sure. I'd, uh, I'd really like that." she said as she tugged at a stray strand of hair.

"Heat three for the one hundred meter backstroke please take your positions." a voice called over the loudspeaker.

"Oh! That's Jean's heat!" Marinette exclaimed as she popped up off the bleachers. Adrien had to jump up too in order to keep from tearing the banner or dropping it. There was a look of momentary panic on his face as he looked it over to make sure he hadn't done any harm to it. Marinette flushed, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped up like that."

Adrien laughed a little nervously and waved one hand through the air. "No, no. It's alright We both should stand anyways right?"

Marinette nodded and pressed her lips together tightly to keep from saying anything stupid. Alya gave her a thumbs up out of Adrien's eyesight as a silent encouragement. Marinette focused on the swimmers that were getting ready to take their positions. Jean turned and looked into the bleachers. His face lit up when he saw her. Marinette waved her hand over her head. " _Bonne chance_ Jean!" she yelled.

"You can do it!" cried Alya as she held her camera up in preparation to film. Adrien let loose a shrill whistle that rose above the cheering of the crowd. Jean nodded and climbed down into the pool. The other swimmers followed suit and they all turned to face the side of the pool.

"Swimmers ready." the voice on the loudspeaker said. Jean and the other swimmers pulled themselves up into position. In the back of her mind, Marinette recalled Jean explaining to her that the initial start of a race could make or break a swimmer's chance at winning. There was a thirty second silence. Then a sharp beep from a horn overhead.

Splash sounds bounced off the walls and the water churned white as all the swimmers pushed themselves off the side of the pool as hard as they could. Marinette yelled encouragement down as she watched Jean surface further down his lane. He was about a head in front of the second place swimmer at the moment. The crowd cheered support at their particular swimmers as they pushed themselves through the water. The parents sitting down on the first few rows of bleachers were the loudest, hands down.

Jean reached the other end of the pool first. With a graceful tuck and roll, he flipped himself end over end and pushed himself off against the wall. The turn. Jean had said that it was just as important as the start. To Marinette's untrained eyes, he seemed to have aced it because Jean resurfaced with an even greater lead. Adrien gave a loud whoop and Alya yelled as if she were trying to be heard by the swimmers. Jean pulled even further ahead. He had a solid lead on all the other swimmers by the time he made it to the quarter way mark. His hand hit the side of the pool and there was another beep to signify that Jean had crossed the finish line, so to speak, first.

"Yes! You did it!" cried Marinette, jumping up and down on the bleachers.

"Way to go Jean!" Alya shouted as she pumped her fists in the air in excitement.

Adrien was laughing and doing his best to clap while holding the banner. "Good job!"

Jean hadn't pulled himself out of the pool yet. He seemed to be talking to his coach about something, probably to do with the race. Marinette figured he'd be out soon enough to come up and find them like he'd promised though. "Oh shoot!" Alya whined, "All the humidity and dampness in the air is really messing with my camera. It keeps turning itself off."

"Is it going to be alright?" Adrien asked her. His concern was evident on his face. Marinette frowned. Alya's camera was brand new and top of the line. It shouldn't have been susceptible to a little bit of humid pool air. That really didn't happen anymore unless it was an older camera.

Alya sighed and nodded a bit too dramatically in Marinette's opinion. "Yeah, it will be fine. I should probably take it outside to let it dry off a little bit. Don't worry though. I should be back in plenty of time for Nino's heat."

"It will be alright if you can't film it. He wouldn't want you to ruin your camera just for that." Adrien told her quickly.

"I just need a few minutes to let it air out." Alya assured him quickly as she stood. She shot Marinette a sly look and a wink before darting down the stairs quickly. That was when Marinette realized they'd been had. Alya's camera was fine. She'd bet her Miraculous on it. Marinette just barely kept herself from shaking her head. Alya was a grade A mastermind and manipulator. At least she used her powers for what she _perceived_ was good.

Marinette cast a glance at Adrien from the corner of her eye. She should really, _really_ say something to him. The silence was dragging on. It was going to get awkward very fast. What if it was already awkward? Oh no! Marinette felt her palms beginning to sweat. She needed to think of something to say and fast. Anything at all! Maybe about that book series he'd mentioned.

"You made this banner right?" Adrien asked out of curiosity. He ran his fingers along the stitches and seams like an expert. Adrien probably _was_ an expert seeing as how his father was a famous fashion designer and he spent a good chunk of his time around some of the best made clothes.

"Um, yeah. I know it isn't the greatest. I didn't have a lot of time. The swim meet just came up so quickly and…" Marinette rambled.

"No, it's really good." Adrien cut her off. "You made the banner for Alix and Kim's race too didn't you?"

Marinette nodded. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Adrien gently tugged the cloth from her hands. She let it go for Adrien take a closer look. He flipped it one way and the next as he nodded. "I can't believe how incredibly talented you are." he said.

"Really?" Marinette asked. Her voice made an awful high pitched squeaking sound. She cringed but felt Tikki pat her on the back supportively.

"Totally. I know a few seamstresses who work for my dad that would kill to have your technical skill and the ability to work on such a short deadline. Some of them even started sobbing when they saw your winning hat."

"You're lying!" she giggled.

Adrien grinned, "Okay, so maybe I'm overexaggerating a little but there really was one guy who just got up and left the office for a good twenty minutes after he saw your hat."

"Now you're just teasing me." Marinette told him. She stifled her laughter under her hand. There was no way that some of the best people in the fashion industry had been blown away by her hat. That was too farfetched. Adrien put his hand on her shoulder and Marinette immediately froze. She looked up into his eyes and felt everything around her fall away.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. Marinette's breath caught in her throat. Adrien turned to face her directly. She was acutely aware of the way his knee touched hers and how her shoulder tingled as Adrien moved his hand off of it. He held her banner up with both hands. "You're _really_ talented Marinette."

Marinette nearly tipped off the side of the bleachers. It was only pure dumb luck that kept her from falling over. Marinette smiled as she gathered her simple little banner back up into her hands. "Do you really think so?" she whispered, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" Adrien replied lightly with a shrug.

"Thank you Adrien." she murmured.

"Good news!" Alya cried as she started back towards them. "My camera's all dried out!"

"That's great!" exclaimed Adrien. Marinette smiled at Alya and gave her a thumbs up. She was crazy for sure but Marinette appreciated the lengths Alya went to give her a chance to talk to Adrien alone. For the most part. At least she'd chosen a good time to come back because it looked like a couple heats had passed. Marinette had no clue where they were at on the program of events. Nino's race was probably coming up quickly.

Something popped into Marinette's head randomly.

"Jean was supposed to come up and sit with us for a little while after his heat." she said as she looked around for him in confusion. There was no sign of him by the pool. She hadn't thought _that_ many heats had passed.

Alya blinked, "I haven't seen him since his heat ended. He wasn't out in the lobby. I just came from there."

"That's strange. I wonder where he went." mumbled Marinette. She held the banner back out to Adrien and stood up. "Here, hold this. I'm gonna go see if I can find him before Nino's heat."

"Oh yeah, of course." Adrien nodded.

Alya frowned. "Hurry back. It's coming up soon."

"I'll be quick. Promise!" Marinette told them as she started down the stairs.

"What is that?" gasped someone beside them on the bleachers.

X X X

"You're time was good Jean but I think we can shave a few more seconds off in practice before the next week." the coach told him as he hauled himself out of the water. They had down time before their next swimmer went into the water. Nobody on team was in the next two heats. Plenty of time. The coach patted him on the back. "You did great today. Go grab a towel and take a seat for awhile."

"Do you mind if sit in the bleachers with a friend for a little while?" Jean asked as the next heat got under way. He fiddled with his goggles on the top of his head nervously.

"Knock yourself out." the coach told him with a wave. He turned away from Jean as he looked for the next swimmer.

Jean grabbed his towel from the bench. Okay, yeah. Coach was right. He could probably shave a few more seconds off of his time before the next meet. But who cared? First time swimming the hundred meter backstroke in competition and he'd _won_! He beat all the other swimmers, some of which he knew had been swimming that race for awhile now. Then on top of that, Marinette had been there to see it. He hadn't been able to hear anything once he'd jumped into the pool but knowing Marinette, she'd probably cheered the loudest. Nothing could top that.

He looked up into the bleachers. It took him a moment to find the place Alya had chosen for her and Marinette to sit. Alya was missing but Marinette was still there… along with someone else. Adrien Agreste.

They were facing each other and even from the pool, Jean could see just how much Marinette was blushing. Her entire face was pink. She was tugging at her hair and smiling nervously at him. Adrien was holding the banner she'd made for _his_ race. Judging by the smile on his face and the look Marinette was giving him, Adrien had something great to say about it. She hadn't reacted nearly the same way when he'd complimented her banner. Adrien touched Marinette's shoulder. Marinette's reaction was instantaneous. The dreamy, far off look in her eyes hit Jean hard, like a sucker punch straight to the gut. He couldn't watch any more. Jean turned on his heel and made a bee line for the locker room.

Jean let the door slam behind him. Nobody was in the room to care. They were all out by the pool. He needed to go back out there too.

But he couldn't.

He didn't want to. Not with Marinette staring at Adrien Agreste with stars in her eyes. Not with knowing that she was sitting next to him and he could make her blush in way Jean could only _wish_ he could. God! He was so stupid. Marinette liked Adrien Agreste. That was why she'd told him no when he'd asked her out. Jean had sat next to her morning after morning for nearly three weeks in the art room. For _three weeks_ he'd worked up the courage to ask Marinette out! Who'd have thought it was a lost cost from the start? Not him! Marinette was completely blind to anyone else around her. How was that even _fair_!

The answer escaped him. Angrily, he threw his towel at a locker. It made a dull clang sound as it crashed against it. Jean yanked his goggles off his head and raked his fingers through his hair. He wanted to scream in frustration. "What does Agreste have that I don't have?" Jean snapped out loud.

"Absolutely nothing." came the answer from the voice at the back of his mind.

It wasn't his voice.

Jean snapped to attention, eyes going wide. "Who said that?" he whispered.

"My name is Hawkmoth. There is nothing special about your rival." the unknown man's voice answered smoothly.

"You're right. I'm _just_ as good as that pretty boy model." Jean agreed. He curled his hands into fists at his side.

"No," the voice whispered, "You're better."

"Better..." The word rolled through Jean's head like an unstoppable wave. Adrien Agreste was just some kid who used his daddy's money to get attention. He wasn't all that great. Why couldn't anyone see that? Why couldn't Marinette see that? Why did someone like Adrien Agreste get all of Marinette's attention?

"Let me help you win the affections of the girl you adore." offered Hawkmoth. "All I ask is that you help me in return."

"What do you want?"

"Your help in acquiring Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."

Jean smiled. Power at the price of beating the heroes of Paris. Seemed pretty fair to him. "You have yourself a deal."

A weird feeling twisted around and through Jean. He looked down at his legs. Tendrils of black rose around him but Jean didn't care. "Best of luck to you... Wavemaster."

X X X

"What is that?" gasped someone sitting close to them. Marinette turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyebrow shot up. The water in the pool was moving back and forth from the center out. It almost looked like there was a wave in the pool.

"I don't think that should be possible." she said in confusion as the churning got more and more violent. Warning bells in the back of her mind started going off in the back of Marinette's mind.

"I don't like this." whispered Tikki. Marinette felt Tikki grasp the back of her collar nervously.

"That _isn't_ possible." Adrien responded to her previous comment with a wary look. His hand curled into a fist. "Maybe we should…"

Adrien never finished. A roar of rushing water exploded throughout the room. The towering spout of water shout out from the center of the pool, rising and twisting into the air like a snake. People screamed and jumped out of the way as the water came rushing towards the bleachers. Adrien jumped forward and grabbed both her and Alya by the arms and forced them down right before the water crashed into the bleachers. The metal shrieked and shook beneath them. Had Adrien not shoved them all to the ground, Marinette would have fallen. Even still, the impact jarred and shot pain up through her body.

Marinette pulled herself up. The pool was in chaos. Spectators were being held against the wall behind the bleacher by columns of water. Marinette's eyes went wide. Akuma. She was sure of it. There was nothing else that could cause this sort of destruction. Marinette touched her collar without thinking about it. Tikki answered reassuringly by patting her hand lightly. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. "I vote for getting out of here!" Alya said as she scrambled to her feet.

"Seconded," Adrien nodded. He and Marinette jumped to their feet right at the same time.

"Go, go!" yelled Marinette as she started to push Alya towards the stairs. They had to duck to avoid another column of water.

"Hurry!" Adrien called as he followed behind Marinette closely. Marinette paused at the end of the row to let Adrien pass her. He stopped though. "Ladies first." he told her with a nervous smile and wave in the direction of the stairs.

Marinette bit her tongue. Why did Adrien have to be such a gentleman? Now! Of all times. He could stand to be a _little_ selfish at the moment! Couldn't Adrien just look out for himself this one time? She grit her teeth and took the stairs two at a time. Adrien was right behind her. Marinette just needed to get Alya and Adrien to safety and then she could transform. Using the chaos around her would be fairly simple. She was almost there. Her feet hit the concrete at the base of the bleachers. Alya was waiting for her.

"Be careful." hissed Alya hurriedly. She and Marinette looked up to see what their chances were of being overheard. Adrien was still on the stairs, not quite to them yet. "I don't see the akuma yet but it's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Alya don't go looking for it." Marinette begged. She looked around. The competition sized pool was nearly empty of water. There was nothing but a few puddles at the bottom of it. Water towered over them, flowing above their heads like a violent river.

"I'll live blog from outside." promised Alya. Then her lips split into a strained smile. "If it's not to much to ask just have Ladybug swing by yeah? That way my audience gets their fix."

Marinette grinned at her, "I'll give 'em something flashy to watch just so you know I'm alright."

"That's all I ask." Alya gave one last nod before turning on her heels and pushing through the crowd of people fleeing towards the doors. Marinette turned to look for an out of the way place to transform. A well hidden corner or something would do.

"Shit!" Adrien's panic cut above the commotion. Marinette spun around and gasped.

Adrien was hanging in the air above the stairs where she'd left him. His hands and arms were pinned to his side as he twisted and thrashed against the force of water that held him. "Adrien!" she gasped.

"Marinette!" Tikki cried from beneath her collar, "You have to transform!"

"But Adrien!" Marinette shook her head. Tikki was right. Her best way of saving Adrien was to transform. She didn't want to leave him up there though.

"Not so tough are you now Agreste?" said a dark, smug voice.

The akuma appeared from around the corner of the bleachers from the far side of the room. It was a teenaged boy, probably no older than her and Adrien. His black hair and eyes were a stark contrast against his pale blue skin. As he unfolded his arms from his bare chest, Marinette could see fins on the underside of his arms. There were fins on the back of his legs as well. He was still wearing his competition swimsuit and a pair of goggles were perched on the top of his head. The akuma strode forward with a smirk on his lips. The other people the akuma had been holding against the wall screamed as their water columns suddenly disappeared. They wasted no time in picking themselves up and running for the door. Adrien, however, remained at the akuma's mercy. He raised his arms and with a flick of his fingers the stream of water holding Adrien shot up higher. Adrien gave a cry as he jerked to a sudden stop. "I don't see what's so special about you." spat the akuma.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Adrien snapped as he grimaced through the pain.

"You can call me Wavemaster and what I want is something that you've taken from me." sneered the akuma.

"You're delusional buddy. I haven't taken anything from anyone. AH!" Adrien's words died off in a pain filled yell as Wavemaster constricted his hold on him.

"Adrien!" she screamed. The words tore from her lips without her realizing it. Tikki cried out in warning. Both Adrien and Wavemaster looked over at her. Adrien's eyes went wide when he saw her standing at the edge of the bleachers. What had happened between Adrien and him that had spurred him into becoming an akuma? It had to be some misunderstanding. Adrien wouldn't take anything from anyone. He wasn't that kind of person.

"Marinette! What are you doing?" he called down to her. The horror in his voice was evident. "Get out of here!"

Wavemaster squeezed his hand again and the water surging around Adrien shot up around his neck. He threw his head back to try and keep the water away from his mouth. "Are you worried about him?" Wavemaster asked, watching her like a vulture.

"Stop! Don't hurt him. Just let him go. _Please_!" Marinette said emphatically.

Wavemaster snorted at her and rolled his eyes. "And what if I don't _want_ to? Are you going to make me?"

"I could." she muttered under her breath. Her fingers grazed her earrings. Tikki took hold of her hair and tugged.

"You can't transform in front of the akuma. Hawkmoth will know who you are!" Tikki told her desperately.

Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat. She should've thought before she leapt headfirst into this mess. Ladybug _never_ would've made that mistake. Marinette shook the thoughts from her mind. "Marinette! Run! Get out of here!" Adrien pleaded.

"Oh shut up!" spat Wavemaster. The water raced up and over Adrien's head.

"No!" Marinette threw her hands out in front of her. Adrien looked down at her, cheeks puffed as he fought to hold his breath on short notice. His eyes were wide and imploring. His hair floated around him as he shook his head at her to tell her once more to go. Marinette couldn't leave him though. She just couldn't! Marinette stared down Wavemaster. "Look just put him down, _please_." she begged.

For a moment, Wavemaster said and did nothing. He didn't even spare a glance at Adrien. Marinette felt her heart hammering against her ribcage. Every second that passed was another second closer to Adrien running out of air. Wavemaster would kill him and it was all going to be her fault. She should've listened to Tikki. She should've transformed! Marinette met Adrien's eyes. She saw the fear in them. No! Even if she couldn't transform into Ladybug at the moment, she wasn't going to let some akuma hurt Adrien. Even if she had to use her bare hands!

"Figures," hissed Wavemaster. Marinette twisted to look at him again. He closed his eyes and shrugged. "As you wish Marinette."

"What… " Marinette started in confusion. Her words died on her lips though. Wavemaster thrust his hand out and the column of water holding Adrien hostage turned into an unstoppable wave. Adrien gave a hollow cry as his head hit the back of the bleachers. He slid down with a resounding, metallic thud and didn't move. "No, no, no, no… Adrien!" Marinette breathed as she took off running towards the stairs and Adrien.

"I don't think so." Wavemaster's voice rang out.

"Behind you!" shrieked Tikki but it was too late.

Marinette felt her feet rush out from underneath of her as she was pulled into the air by a column of water. She kicked her feet and tried to pull her arms from the water but the pressure was too strong. It was like being caught in a riptide current at the beach. Marinette was completely at the mercy of Wavemaster and the water. "Put me down!" Marinette commanded.

"Y'know, I don't really want to. Let me take you someplace where it will just be you and I. Like I wanted to originally."

"What are you talking about! I don't even know…"

Marinette was cut off midsentence as a wave of water crashed into her face. It filled her mouth and nose and made it impossible to breath or speak. It lasted less than a second but it left Marinette coughing and choking for air. The burning in her throat and nose was unbearable. She barely had any time to hold her breath when the next wave hit her. Chlorine burned her eyes and the pressure exploded into pain every where around her face, ears, nose, and neck. Vaguely she was aware of her body moving through the room but it was hard to focus as she sank further into the water.

 _I really wish Chat Noir was here,_ she thought right as black spots covered her vision. She was out of air.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed, and favorited.**

 **FutureMageOtaku99:** I just hope that it can live up to everyone's expectation lol. That's something that I constantly worry about.

 **peste21:** There were some things that I latched on to from the 2D PV and refused to let go of after the show came out. The first being that Adrien has rotten luck because of his alterego. Lol, it isn't really canon but I love it so much. Another was the idea that Adrien was a massive bookworm (kinda canon if you go by the library in his room). It's also kind of my way of acknowledging the fans who were here before me.

 **haruza:** Thank you! You wonderful person you! As far as Jean's akuma-self, I hope this chapter answered your questions!

 **Jessica Jayme Bell:** As boring as that first chapter was in my opinion, it needed to do exactly what you said. Identify all the players. Especially my OC.

 **El Tofu-san (anon review):** Thanks, I'm just sad that I wasn't able to make that first chapter anymore interesting/action packed.

 **AliceKat:** You get a gold star! Lol! You pretty much hit the nail on the head... about everything :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Not much to say about this chapter. It's a bit slower than the last but I'm still really pleased with the way that it came out. Also, I just wanted to thank everyone. You guys are amazing!

* * *

"Adrien! Dude! Wake up!" a frantic voice trickled its way through Adrien's foggy brain. It was accompanied by some shaking that really wasn't doing his throbbing shoulder any favors.

"You don't think I haven't tried that?" snapped a second worried voice. "He's out cold!"

"Adrien, c'mon buddy!" the first voice tried again.

Adrien gave a groan and picked his head up off the freezing metal he was laying on. He blinked blearily at Nino and Plagg.

"What happen?" he moaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. His hair and clothes were sopping wet. Then there was the fact that his head, back, and shoulders hurt.

"Oh thank God! You're not dead!" Plagg sighed in relief. "You really scared me for a minute there. You don't even _sleep_ that soundly."

"Sorry I scared you." Adrien said as held his hand out for Plagg to land on. He looked up at Nino, "Both of you. Man, I think I've the back of these bleachers is bruised on to my back."

Nino gave a sympathetic hiss. Plagg was more dramatic.

"Be glad it's just a bruise." sniffed Plagg. "With as hard as you got thrown... probably could've popped your head off your neck."

Nino and Adrien stared at him with raised eyebrows. "I doubt that would've happened." Nino told him.

"Well it's a good thing I can't breath because with the way that Wavemaster jerk was going, I would've drowned." whined Plagg.

"You're a lucky one." Adrien sighed as he scratched behind Plagg's ears. The poor guy had been struggling and freaking out in his shirt the entire time Wavemaster had them suspended.

"You both are." Nino said with a tight voice. "What were you thinking dude? Taking on Wavemaster like _this_."

"He didn't exactly leave me with enough choice in matter. I was trying to get away when he just came out of nowhere saying something about how I took something from him." Adrien grumbled. "Speaking of which... Plagg what did you steal from who _this_ time?"

Plagg threw his hands in the air. "Why am I always blamed?"

"Because you seem to have a knack for getting into things that you shouldn't be getting into." Adrien responded crisply. Plagg's jaw dropped and he looked at Nino for support. Nino only shrugged.

Plagg huffed, "Eh, I guess you're right. But this time I swear it wasn't me. I promise. I didn't do anything to _Monsieur_ Waterhead."

"Alright, fine." sighed Adrien. He rubbed his sore neck. The police would be showing up soon and if they came before he got a chance to leave that would make getting away all the more difficult. Ladybug might still be chasing after Wavemaster and need his help. Adrien needed to get outside and see what the situation was. That would determine how dead Ladybug was going to kill him. It wasn't that Chat Noir never missed a fight with her before. There had been plenty times when Ladybug had handled a situation before he got there, like the mall incident earlier that year. However, Wavemaster was tough. He didn't want to leave his lady to fight him solo. "Let's get out of here before the police come. Anybody see which way Ladybug and Wavemaster went?"

The question was a simple enough one. The look that Nino and Plagg exchanged though wasn't comforting. It was the way they hesitated that started to send prickles down his spine. Adrien looked between Plagg and Nino and back to Plagg again. "Guys?"

"Adrien..." Nino said slowly. Then he stopped like his tongue was suddenly nonexistent.

"Here's the thing pal," Plagg picked up.

"Ladybug never showed up." Nino finished.

Adrien stared blankly at Nino with his jaw falling open. Ladybug hadn't shown up? That didn't sound right. Yeah, he'd gone solo once or twice but Ladybug _always_ showed up. She was the only one of them that could actually cleanse the akuma. "Hello! Earth to Adrien." Plagg said as he jumped out of Adrien's hand and floated in front of Adrien's face.

Adrien waved Plagg away. "What do you mean she didn't come?"

"Exactly that! Ladybug didn't show up and she hasn't tried to get ahold of you either. For all we know, Ladybug could be completely unaware of what's happening."

"Well that makes one thing obvious." Adrien said as he climbed to his feet. It hurt but the pain was manageable. He'd been in worse shape from his Chat Noir duties. He raised his hand into the air and gave Plagg a pointed look. "We've got to tell her and stop Wavemaster."

"Wait!" cried Plagg. He zipped up and wrapped himself around Adrien's wrist.

"What is it?" asked Adrien as he tried not to sound too aggravated.

"There's something you should know..." Nino told him hesitantly.

"What?" Adrien questioned.

"Do you want to tell him or should?" Plagg asked nervously.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" yelled a voice from outside.

"Do I look like I care? My friend was in here!" Alya snapped over her shoulder.

Adrien's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw her. He grabbed Plagg around the middle and tossed him underneath his still dripping over shirt. Plagg must have been feeling sympathetic towards Adrien because he didn't utter one word of protest and stayed absolutely silent. Nino's face, if it was even possible, fell even further. Adrien eyed him warily. Alya's glance landed on them.

"Nino! Adrien! Oh thank God you're both alright." Alya said but there was still anxiety in her voice. Even from where he was standing, Adrien could see that Alya was holding back tears. "Where's Marinette?"

"Isn't she with you?" Adrien said as he started down the stairs. Marinette hadn't run when he'd told her to. He had no clue why she hadn't but he really hoped that after the akuma had chucked him into the bleachers, she'd hightailed it to safety. Adrien's hoped died the moment he saw the stricken look on Alya's face. Something rolled over in his stomach. "She... she isn't with you?"

"What!" shouted Police Captain Jean Baron as he finally caught up to Alya. "How many of you kids are in here? This is a dangerous scene. We need to get you out of here."

Adrien, Nino, and Alya ignored him. Alya expertly ducked under Jean Baron's outstretched hand. She shook her head violently, "No she stayed behind to wait for you."

"Please tell me she left after the akuma threw me." he whispered.

Nino laid his hand on Adrien's shoulder. He was shaking. Adrien turned to look at him. The fear on his face was indescribable. Adrien felt sick to his stomach. He had a horrible, horrible feeling. "Adrien, that's what I was trying to tell you before." Nino started, the strain in his voice was tangible. "Alya... Adrien... Wavemaster, the akuma, took Marinette. He kidnapped her."

Alya and Adrien looked at Nino. For what seemed like an eternity, that was all Adrien was able to do. He could hear his shallow breathing and that of Alya beside him. That was impossible. Wavemaster had been angry with _him_ , hadn't he? Why had he taken Marinette? What had she to do with anything? That was what Nino and Plagg had been trying to tell him before.

"Y... you're not serious are you?" murmured Alya.

"Alya, I'm sorry." Nino said in a tone that couldn't be construed as anything but serious. He reached out his other hand and touched Alya's forearm. "By the time I saw him dragging her off he was too far away for me to do anything."

"No! No! Ladybug..." Alya began vehemently and then cut herself off abruptly.

Nino picked up where she left off, "Ladybug wasn't here."

The realization was dawning across Alya's face now and Adrien couldn't bear the sight of it. Some hero he was. He had laid on the ground like a sack of potatoes while his friend and classmate was carried off to who knew where by some nutjob. Ladybug wouldn't have let that happen.

"You saw it happen?" demanded Jean Baron, looking straight at Nino.

"I only saw Wavemaster leave with Marinette over his shoulder. I back tracked to find Adrien." Nino replied. He couldn't meet Alya's eyes as he spoke. Nino had probably come looking for him because he knew that if anyone could help Marinette it would've been Adrien. Or rather Chat Noir.

"Which way did they go?" Jean Baron asked as he pulled out his radio and raised it to his mouth.

"They were headed south." Nino said.

"Attention all units we have a missing girl and a potential hostage situation." Jean Baron turned away from them and started spouting off instructions into his radio.

Nino grabbed on to Alya's shoulders supportively and plastered on a grin that seemed too big for his face. "It will be okay. Marinette's smart and I bet Ladybug and Chat Noir are already on the case." he said shooting a pointed look at Adrien.

Adrien quickly nodded his agreement. Yes, Chat Noir was already forming some sort of plan of attack. Alya, however, didn't hear a word Nino said. She was completely focused something behind them. Mechanically, Alya pulled away from Nino and pushed past Adrien. "What is it?" Adrien asked her.

She didn't need to answer. It was obvious when Alya bent down. One of the black stud earrings that Marinette always wore was lying on the stairs. Adrien and Nino had walked past it. Alya picked it up shakily and bit her lip. Adrien's chest constricted. Marinette must have ran up the stairs after Wavemaster had knocked him unconscious. The water pressure that Wavemaster had used against her must have been incredibly powerful to knock Marinette's earrings out.

Why hadn't she ran when she had the chance? How had he, one half of Paris's great heroic team, failed to protect his friend? Adrien couldn't bring himself to watch Alya search on her hands and knees for the other earring so he turned away. "It wasn't your fault dude." Nino whispered to him as he squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

"Nino's right," Plagg agreed from his hiding spot.

"You kids need to get out of here now." Jean Baron announced to them. "Don't worry. We'll find your missing friend."

"Thank you officer." murmured Alya. She was staring at the ground while clutching Marinette's earrings tightly inside her jacket pocket. Nino took Alya under the arm and walked towards the officer that was holding the door open for them. Adrien turned and gave one last look over his shoulder at the pool and bleachers. Without meaning too, his eyes narrowed critically. Whoever Wavemaster was, Chat Noir and Ladybug were going to track him down and teach him a thing or two.

Outside the building the competition pool was housed in was barely organized chaos. Cameras and reporters were everywhere. Police and firefighters ran back and forth assisting victims and taking statements. EMTs were attending the victims. Adrien's throat nearly swelled shut when he saw how many people were sitting on stretchers. Yeah, he was definitely going to teach Wavemaster a lesson.

" _Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît_. I kind of want to be alone for an hour or two." Alya said quietly as she looked over the thrum of activity. Her hand moved slightly inside her pocket as she stroked the earrings.

Alya turned to leave. The look on her face was uncertain. Adrien threw caution into the wind and acted on a very Chat Noir-like impulse. He shot forward, taking Alya's hand in his own. "It will be okay Alya. Chat Noir and Ladybug will find Marinette." he promised her as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Alya gave a weak and unconvincing laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

With that Alya broke contact with Adrien and walked away. Adrien turned, grabbing Nino under the arm as he did so, and pulled him towards the police barricade. They ducked under and didn't stop walking. Adrien let Plagg out from his hiding place. He looked south. That was half of Paris. Wavemaster could have been anywhere. Who knew where he had taken poor Marinette. Marinette was probably scared to death and confused out of her mind.

Adrien felt a lump forming in his throat. He knew what was going to happen next. Wavemaster would use Marinette as bait to lure out Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was a classic supervillain move and he had no clue if Wavemaster would actually carry out whatever threat he levelled towards Marinette. Adrien grit his teeth and clenched his hand so tightly that he could feel the veins popping out.

X X X

Alya checked over her shoulder to make sure the boys hadn't followed her before pulling her hand out of her pocket. Tikki clung to her fingers, sobbing quietly. "It's going to be okay Tikki." she said confidently through the fear that had latched on to her heart.

"Marinette is gone and it's all my fault!" Tikki sniffed. Alya had to gently pull Tikki away from her fingers so she could resituate the tiny kwami to her palm.

"No Tikki. This isn't your fault. The akuma... he just got to her before she could transform." Alya tried to comfort her.

"I told her not to transform in front of Wavemaster because Hawkmoth would know who she was. I shouldn't have said that. I should've told her to transform. Then she could've protected herself and her earrings wouldn't have gotten forced out and we wouldn't have been separated and Wavemaster wouldn't have taken her..." Tikki cried. She would've kept going but Alya pressed her finger to Tikki's lips to silence her.

"Marinette not transforming in front of Wavemaster is a good thing." Alya said brightly. Tikki shot her a very watery, miserable look. Alya smiled against her pain and racked her brain for something good to say. Being the oldest of many siblings had taught her how to keep her composure and calm when things were in chaos. If someone had told her that she'd be using that skill to calm a centuries old spirit one day though Alya would've just laughed. "He would've outright tried to kill her instead of just kidnapping her. Right?"

"I guess you're right." Tikki gave a pitiful sniffle. "The city is going to panic once it realizes that Ladybug is missing."

"Then we keep everyone from finding out. We find Marinette first... before Wavemaster can do anything."

Tikki perked up, "If we can figure out who Wavemaster is then we might be able to track him down and find where he's keeping Marinette!"

"Precisely." nodded Alya, "We swoop in, get you two back together, and bam! Ladybug is back in business."

"Chat Noir is going to know something is wrong with Ladybug." Tikki murmured. Alya tried to keep herself from squeezing her eyes shut.

Marinette talked a lot about Chat Noir. She had a _lot_ to say about her partner. Most of it good and any negative that she did point out was always covered up with a quick fond remark about his strengths. Chat Noir was Marinette's best friend while she was wearing a mask; and, like Adrien and Nino had said, he was probably their best bet of saving Marinette.

She desperately wanted to let Chat Noir know what was going on even though it would probably mean revealing Marinette's identity to him. Given the circumstances though, Alya was sure that Marinette would forgive her. They had absolutely no _private_ way to get ahold of him though.

"Putting something up on the Ladyblog is too risky. If someone else saw it and figured out that something happened to Ladybug, we'd be back to square one with the city panicking." Alya finally said. It physically hurt her to say the words though.

"You're right." murmured Tikki. She scrubbed at her eyes again with the back of her tiny hand. "We have to try and find Marinette ourselves. Chat Noir will probably try and do the same thing."

"We need to get back to a computer so I can look through my video footage. Maybe I got something on tape that will help us recognize Wavemaster."

"Alya…when you were outside did you see Jean?" Tikki asked hesitantly.

Alya froze. "Wh… what makes you say that?"

"Wavemaster said some things and… Alya did you _see_ Jean outside at all?"

The cold was starting to creep back into her chest. She hadn't been sure about coming to the swim meet in the first place. Mainly because she'd gotten a weird vibe from Jean. Still, Marinette had wanted to go so Alya had tagged along. "No," whispered Alya. "No, I didn't see Jean at all after his heat."

"After you left and Wavemaster revealed himself, the first person he went after was Adrien. He taunted Adrien a bit and accused him of taking something from him."

"Marinette has had a crush on Adrien since he started school in the fall. I left so that she could have a chance to talk to him alone after Jean's race. Do… do you think Jean saw them talking and..." Alya didn't even know how to finish that thought.

"He said he wanted to go some place just the two of them, like he originally wanted, right before he took her. That's kind of what he said when he asked her out a few days ago."

Alya's tongue turned to lead as Tikki's suggestion wound it's way around her brain. She hated the way it made sense. Alya hated even more the way she was starting to agree.

"I'd bet the Miraculous that he saw them and got jealous." Tikki added with conviction. Alya's knees were shaking. She turned to look over her shoulder again. She could no longer see any members of the swim team but it didn't matter anymore. There wasn't a shadow of doubt in her mind. Jean _had_ to be Wavemaster.

Jean wasn't thinking straight. No one thought straight when they were akumas. Alya would know. She'd been Lady Wifi. She'd been so hellbent on humiliating Chloe and Ladybug, and by extension Marinette, at any cost that she hadn't even considered the consequences. Jean was nursing hurt, bitter feelings over Marinette's rejection. Add that to the jealousy that had sparked when he'd seen Marinette and Adrien talking and that was a dangerous combination. Jealous and angry akuma plus kidnapped object of affection never equalled anything good.

Alya fought to keep herself from showing just how sick to her stomach she felt. She had to keep calm for Tikki. For Adrien and Nino. For Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. For Marinette. Yes, she had to keep calm for Marinette. If Alya panicked there was no way that she'd be able to help her friend. "C'mon Tikki." Alya said as she transferred the kwami to her shoulder, "We've got some digging to do!"

Time to put her investigative journalism skills to the test.

X X X

Marinette groaned as sensation came back to her. She was cold. That was the first thing she noticed. Cold and wet, shivering on the hard concrete ground. The next thing that pierced through the fog was the pain. She hurt everywhere. Her nose, throat, and mouth felt especially raw. It was like she'd swallowed acid. "Tikki?" Marinette called, her voice hoarse from irritation and lack of use.

There was no answer.

She pushed her dripping wet hair back behind her ear. When Marinette brushed her hands against her earlobes, she hissed in pain under her breath. They felt just as raw and sore as the rest of her body. That wasn't what sent a shock through her system though. That was the realization that her earrings, her Miraculous, were missing.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

 **AliceKat:** Originally there was a teammate that did pop up and say, "Hey! The only person that's missing is Jean!" I ended up cutting it because I wanted Adrien and Nino's realization to go down differently in the next chapter. I kept Alya and Tikki realization in this chapter though because it flowed better.

 **a person d:** I can hear the panicked screeching from over here lol. I really liked the way the last chapter turned out!

 **Jessica Jayme Bell:** Yeah, I didn't skimp on chapter 2. I think it's my second favorite chapter in the story, second only to chapter 5.

 **peste21:** Adrien has probably bought the third book in a series in the past. I imagine he's got an entire shelf of misfit books that he's waiting to find the rest of the books in the series before he puts them with the rest of his books. Marinette's sacrifice was without a doubt one of my favorite things about this chapter, right along with Adrien trying to tell her to run for safety.

 **rowyntree33:** The action was the best about chapter 2 for me. It went by so fast that I didn't even realize that the word count had reached 6k!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Alrighty, I probably should've edited this chapter a bit more. There is a lot of extraneous words and stuff. However, I couldn't quite bring myself to "murder my darlings" as they say. Again, writing Chat Noir/Adrien is my favorite but I had a lot of fun with Marinette's portion of the chapter too! The next chapter will be all from Marinette's perspective and I'm looking forward to that!

Also! In other exciting news, we hit 100 followers last week... well actually there are 120 of you fantastic readers following and 72 of you who have _Holding Out for a Hero_ in your favorites list! Thank you so much! You guys are fantastic!

* * *

"Okay, don't panic. Don't panic." mumbled Marinette as she staggered to her feet. She turned about, trying to get a better grasp on her surroundings. It didn't do her much good. Where was she even at? Not at the pool, that was for certain. She couldn't tell though. Thick metal pipes overhead and metal storage shelves were pretty nondescript. Chat Noir's night vision would've been really helpful at the moment since it was so dark. The ability to turn into Ladybug would've been nice too. She should've transformed the moment the water started to act weird at the pool. Why had she let herself get distracted by Adrien? Marinette bit her lip. She hoped Adrien was alright. He'd hit the bleachers so hard.

Something fell over somewhere in the darkness. Marinette froze. She could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest.

"Hello?" Marinette called hesitantly. Her voice was just barely above a raised whisper. There was absolutely no answer. "Is… is anyone there? Hello?"

A line of blue light flared to life off to her left as some flipped on a light behind a door. Marinette cried out in surprise as she jumped backwards. With flawless grace, she tripped and fell straight back on the ground. Metal clanged on the concrete and the cold bit into her skin. "Who's there?" she tried again, but she wasn't so sure she really wanted an answer.

The door swung open with a whining creak. Wavemaster leaned against the frame, body blocking out the light and casting dark shadows across the ground. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared down at her. It was hard to tell in the darkness but Wavemaster looked almost triumphant. One thing was for certain though. He was watching Marinette like a hawk. His eyes never looked away from her. The Superhero in Marinette looked for the possessed object on Wavemaster's person. "It's not much but it's just a layover stop." Wavemaster told her with a familiar smile.

Marinette pulled herself up. She'd never had a conversation with an akuma while she was sitting on the ground and she wasn't about to start now! "Who are you?" she demanded.

Wavemaster scowled at her, "Don't tell me you've already forgotten. My name is Wavemaster, remember?"

"That wasn't what I meant." she muttered under her breath. Something told her that was the best she was going to get. At least he wasn't bragging about how he had Tikki or her Miraculous. _If_ he'd had them then that probably would've been the first thing out of his mouth. That or he'd be gloating about how he'd managed to capture Ladybug. Chances were that her identity was still intact which was good. That didn't stop her heart from racing though. "Where am I and where is my friend? You know. The one you threw against a wall hard enough to knock out."

"You mean Adrien Agreste? That stuck up snob?" Wavemaster asked coldly. Marinette drew backwards a step. There was enough venom in his voice to kill someone. "He's not here. It's just you and I. Kinda nice if you ask me. What do you think?"

Marinette grit her teeth and balled her hands into fists at her sides. She wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. "Where am I?" she growled.

"Somewhere safe. I promise you that much." Wavemaster waved his hand through the air dismissively. He pushed himself away from the door and stepped into the room. Marinette squeaked in surprise as stopped right in front of her. Wavemaster ran his hand down her arm. He was absolutely freezing. That was the reason Marinette wanted to pull away from him. Yeah! That was it. Her clothes and skin were still wet from when he'd submerged her in water. She didn't need him trying to make her any colder. It wasn't like she was actually afraid of the fact that she was all alone with a strange teenaged guy without the one thing that made her feel like she could protect herself.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't going to find you here. I've gone through all the stops to protect you… protect us. Once I get their Miraculous for Hawkmoth we can get out of here."

"Get out of here?" Marinette repeated. Her skin was burning from where Wavemaster had his hand on her arm, itching and stinging. Slowly she reached up and pulled his hand away from her arm. "That's really sweet of you but the thing is… I, um, just met you." she explained weakly as she started to inch away from Wavemaster.

Wavemaster cocked an eyebrow at her. "Marinette…" he said. The sound of her name sent something shooting up her spine. "I've been hanging out with you for weeks. I asked you out a few days ago and you said no. You were just too focused on pretty, rich boy Agreste to give me a chance."

"What…" Marinette's eyes went wide in shock. "J… Jean!"

Wavemaster, Jean, pressed his finger to her lips to cut off her words. He threw a wink at her. "Call me Wavemaster from now on."

Marinette jerked backwards and away from his grasp. Horror washed over her as she looked what had been her friend. The differences between Jean and Wavemaster were beyond Marinette's comprehension. All she wanted was some space between the two of them. Half of Paris would've been enough.

Jealous. Marinette was certain that Hawkmoth had preyed on Jean's jealousy to turn him into Wavemaster. The idea sent a lead weight into her stomach. "You were supposed to come sit with us after your race. You never showed up. It was because you saw Adrien and I talking… wasn't it."

"I don't know what you see in that guy Marinette." Wavemaster said. He took a deliberate step towards her. "I'm a much better guy than Adrien. What does he have anyways? Really?"

"Jean…" Marinette started.

"Wavemaster!" he snapped. Marinette winced.

"Wavemaster," she corrected quickly. "We're friends…"

"I want to be more than friends. If you just gave me a chance and got to know me better, I promise you'd like me. " Wavemaster told her forcefully. He wrapped his hands around Marinette's arms and squeezed. His grip was like a steel vice, cold and hard. Marinette had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out. She couldn't look him in the eyes so she stared at her feet instead. Nope! She'd changed her mind about a satisfactory distance between her and Wavemaster. She wanted to be across the English Channel. All she really wanted to do was pull away but she couldn't. Wavemaster didn't seem to notice. He pressed on voice clipped with aggravation, "Just one date Marinette. That's all I ask."

Marinette felt like she was choking. The "no" she'd given Jean a couple days before still held. She had no interest in going on a date with Jean and even less so with Wavemaster. Something told her though that he wasn't going to be alright with that answer. That fact alone stopped Marinette from speaking. Wavemaster was obviously still waiting for an answer… until he jerked to attention.

"I know, I know." he said in exasperation to himself. Wavemaster dropped his hands from Marinette's arms and closed his eyes as if he were listening to something intently. She couldn't stop herself from reaching up and massaging the place where his hands had been. Goosebumps were raised on her skin. Wavemaster stepped away from her. Marinette almost breathed a sigh of relief. "I've got it under control."

"I'll be back soon. I've just got to deal with Ladybug and Chat Noir." he told her as he ran his hands over the top of his head. It looked like his hair hadn't been combed through as it was drying out and fell at odd angles that were only kept at bay by his swim goggles. "Probably will end up flooding half of Paris to get them to come out but hey! I gotta uphold my end of the bargain."

"Flood half of Paris?" Marinette repeated. Her jaw about hit the ground. Above her she could hear the sounds of water rushing through the pipes. The memory of Adrien, herself, and several other civilians being trapped in Wavemaster's columns of water forced its way to the forefront of her mind. Marinette snapped her attention back to Wavemaster. He was already halfway to the door. "Wait!" she cried as she jumped forward.

"I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't worry. You'll be safe here." Wavemaster assured her. He turned and gave her a small wave and wink. Then he shut the door behind him. The lock clicked and Marinette stood frozen in shock.

"No," she said under her breath. She shook her head. This could _not_ be happening! Marinette sprinted to the door and threw herself against it. The doorknob wouldn't give no matter how hard she tried to twist it. She wasn't strong enough to kick it down or force her way through it, at least not as Marinette. "Nononono!" her words ran together as she beat her hands against the door. "Wavemaster! Wavemaster! Let me out! Don't do this! _Jean_!"

Marinette was met with utter silence. The only proof that she had to show she'd actually called out to him was her bruised hands and sore throat. Jean, Wavemaster, was gone. He'd left her. And he was going to be royally angry when Ladybug didn't show up.

She fell away from the door. Her hands were shaking, probably from the cold. Definitely from the cold. Marinette sunk to the ground only because she was tired. It most certainly wasn't because she no longer felt strong enough to stand at the moment. Her eyes were only stinging and watering because the light had suddenly changed again.

Marinette wasn't afraid. She couldn't afford to be afraid. Not at a time like this when Wavemaster was planning to flood Paris just to find Ladybug and Chat Noir. "I have to get out of here." Marinette murmured as she looked around and willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. "I _have_ to get out of here."

X X X

"Ladybug… I don't know what's going on but I really need your help." Chat Noir said. He knew his voice bordered on begging, desperate, and lame but he couldn't help it.. He scraped his hand through his hair for the millionth time. "Just call me when you get this… please."

He hit the disconnect button on his staff and then resisted the urge to beat himself in the head with it. "Still nothing?" Nino asked sympathetically.

Chat Noir grit his teeth and shook his head. "I'm getting worried." he murmured.

"Maybe she's out of town or something and she just didn't tell you?" Nino offered a weak smile that made it clear even _he_ didn't believe that. Nino also couldn't look him in the eyes.

Chat Noir jumped down from his second floor library and came to stand close to where Nino was sitting at the desk. Over their heads the tv was running a constant, but muted, news stream on Marinette's kidnapping. Chat Noir and Nino had already seen the video feed enough times to memorize it. It was shaky video of Wavemaster carrying Marinette away and Chat Noir trying but not really succeeding in reassuring the Dupain-Chengs. It would've worked better had Ladybug been with him.

"With as much news coverage Wavemaster has gotten, there's no way Ladybug hasn't heard about this! And she wouldn't ever leave this kind of situation for just me to handle. Nino _something_ is wrong. Why else wouldn't she call me back?"

Chat Noir's stomach twisted violently. Marinette was probably terrified as she waited in some dark hole to be used as bait. Ladybug was missing in action and not returning his calls. This day really couldn't get any worse. He didn't know who he was more afraid for. However, as much as it physically hurt him to admit, he had to find Marinette first. She was a civilian and in immediate danger. He just hoped that Ladybug would be alright until then. "Have you heard from Alya?" he asked.

"No. The Ladyblog has been silent. She's ignoring my calls… I think." Nino told him before adding quietly. "Can't say that I blame her."

Chat Noir only heard because of his enhanced hearing. "Me neither. Marinette's her best friend. If anything would make her stop posting it would be that."

"There hasn't been anything from Wavemaster. No ultimatum. No threats. No gloating. No ransom note for Marinette."

"I combed through a _huge_ part of Paris to find him and Marinette. They're probably close to the Seine but it's just _so big_! I can't search it all by myself. The least that nutjob Wavemaster can do is drop a few hints!" Chat Noir groaned.

 _He hasn't acted like a stereotypical villain._ Plagg's voice drifted through Chat Noir's mind. He nodded along.

"Wavemaster isn't following any of the patterns the other akumas have followed in the past." Chat Noir said quietly. "Usually they go after the thing or person that got them akumatized in the first place. Except for having a few choice words with me and kidnapping Marinette, the guy has been quiet."

Nino didn't say anything but he sat up a bit straighter. Chat Noir chewed on his lip. He had nothing else to assume other than Wavemaster was probably choosing to spend his time with Marinette. That definitely didn't help the sick to the stomach feeling that had latched its claws into him since that morning. He had no idea what Wavemaster was doing with her but Chat Noir was sure that he would rather have Wavemaster terrorizing the city instead of terrorizing Marinette. "He has a hostage. Marinette is perfect leverage so why isn't Wavemaster flaunting her around? Why isn't he basically saying 'here she is so come and get me heroes?'" Chat Noir said as he paced back and forth. "Something isn't adding up. We're definitely missing something."

"Ad… Chat…" Nino started but then dropped off. Chat Noir twisted around. Nino looked like he was about to throw up on the carpet.

"What is it?" Chat Noir asked. He abruptly stopped pacing.

"Did you invite Alya and Marinette to the swim meet today to cheer me on?" Nino asked.

"No, they were already there when I got to the pool. I think one of your teammates invited them. They were cheering him on."

"Jean," Nino supplied with a groan. "It was Jean who invited her."

"Nino?"

Nino buried his head in his hands and moaned, "Marinette is Miss Couture."

"Um, you lost me."

"It's what we called the girl Jean liked because he wouldn't tell us anything other than she was into fashion. He asked her out the other day and said that she was supposed to come to the swim meet." explained Nino.

Not that it really made much more sense. That and he hadn't realized that Marinette had a mutual crush with someone at school. Where was Jean in all this? Shouldn't _he_ have demonstrated a smidge of concern for Marinette? He shook the thought off. "What does that have to do with anything at the moment?" Chat Noir questioned.

"Everything!" Nino burst out. He jumped out of the chair and threw his hands around Chat Noir's shoulders. "Jean is Wavemaster. I'd bet my music collection on it."

"Bit of a stretch don'tcha think?" Chat Noir shot him a skeptical look as made a circular gesture with his hands. "I'm mean, he won his race and he'd just successfully asked his crush out. Why would he have been akumatized?"

"What if Marinette didn't say yes?"

"You think Marinette rejected him?" supplied Chat Noir. For a moment he thought that Nino must have been mistaken. Why would Marinette have come to the swim meet if she'd told Jean that she wasn't interested in dating him? Then again, it was Marinette. She was the kind of person who supported her friends. Even if she had told him no, Marinette still would've gone to his swim meet if they were friends.

"Alya would've told me. I'd call her and have her confirm it now but with the whole ignoring thing…"

Chat Noir didn't say anything. Not at first. There was a certain thought spinning through his mind. A very precise comparison that he couldn't stop himself from drawing. 'No' was a simple enough concept. Children could understand it. _Animals_ could understand it. When Ladybug had told him that she wasn't interested in him romantically speaking, Chat Noir had accepted it. However, Marinette had told Jean no and it appeared as though the concept meant absolutely nothing to him. A fire seeped and bubbled through him, starting deep in his chest and spreading through his limbs.

"He had a fit of rage, transformed into an akuma, and took Marinette by force all because he couldn't take no for an answer?" he hissed as he curled his hands into tight fists. It didn't stop them from shaking though. Nino looked at him with wide eyes, dropped his hands off of Chat Noir's shoulders, and took two careful steps backwards. Chat Noir couldn't keep himself from trembling. He grit his teeth and pressed his eyes shut. All he could think about was Marinette, cold and alone with an obsessed akuma. "Marinette should've run. She should've just gotten _out_. Why didn't she just listen to me?"

He was speaking mainly to just himself. Nino, however, answered. "She couldn't. Not when you were in danger."

Chat Noir grit his teeth, "I know, I know. It's Marinette we're talking about. She doesn't leave people behind."

"You don't get it. Marinette couldn't have left _you_." Nino shook his head. His words were pointed. "Had it been anyone else, she probably would've run to get help. It was you in danger though."

"I'm not sure I understand." Chat Noir said.

 _You really are an oblivious one aren't you_. Plagg's voice groaned in his mind. Chat Noir jerked to attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped irritatedly at the nonexistent kwami.

"Plagg and I were waiting for to figure it out yourself but given the situation, you should know. Marinette has a _huge_ crush on you."

Chat Noir's jaw dropped. Marinette had a crush on _him_? How was that even possible? He considered her a friend of course. Actually, it made a lot of things make sense. Marinette was always stuttering and stumbling through her words whenever she spoke to him. He'd always thought that it was because she was shy. Then again, Marinette never seemed to have an issue speaking cohesively to anyone else in class. His own father had once made a comment about her having a crush on him. He'd blown it off as his father misreading the situation but had he actually been on to something? Obviously so because both Nino and Plagg had noticed it too. He'd been so blind because of his affection for Ladybug. A lead weight fell into the pit of Chat Noir's stomach. "I'm so stupid." he whispered as he clutched his head.

 _Yep, could've told you that myself._ Plagg chimed in ever so helpfully.

Chat Noir swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Jean must have seen him and Marinette sitting together. Chat Noir could've beat himself senseless as he realized just how close and touchy-touchy he'd been with Marinette. Her rejection and Jean's jealousy of him must have sent him over the edge.

"I have to find Marinette before Jean, Wavemaster, does anything to hurt her." he murmured. He stamped down on the nausea and turned to Nino. "Any ideas on where Jean might be hiding out?"

"His parents own a shipping warehouse on the Seine near the commercial district. I can look it up for you." Nino told him quickly as he slid back into the chair at the desk. The computer fired to life as Nino immediately started to search Google. There was a beep from Chat Noir's civilian cell phone.

He grabbed it off of his bed and checked it. Someone had submitted something to the Ladyblog and had been autopublished. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have three hours to hand over their Miraculous to me or I turn Paris into a lake. Don't disappoint. Wavemaster." he read off.

"I've got it!" Nino cried excitedly. "Dupont Shipping Company!"

A feral grin spread across Chat Noir's face. People were already commenting back on the post. There were pictures from various subscribers showing that the water level on the Seine had indeed risen. Chat Noir, however, wasn't concerned. He had the communicator portion of his staff activated and tucked under his ear. His civilian cell phone was still in his hands. His communicator connected once more with Ladybug's voicemail as he typed out his response to Wavemaster's ultimatum. "Ladybug, if you get this in time, join me at Dupont Shipping Company. I'm gonna _cat_ -ch myself a big fish akuma and rescue a princess."

"Really dude? A pun?" Nino asked him with a raised eyebrow. Exasperation was clear in his voice.

"Knee jerk reaction," shrugged Chat Noir. He just hoped that Ladybug was alright. He threw his civilian phone back on the bed before heading to the balcony. Already Chat Noir was plugging Dupont Shipping into his staff. "I'm off to go find Marinette and Wavemaster."

He was out the door and over the railing before Nino could respond. He needed to fix this with both Jean and Marinette. He couldn't allow her to string herself along when his heart already belonged to Ladybug.

X X X

"I _know_ that I have no authority to request the information... " Alya replied to the less than helpful clerk on the other end of the phone. She'd only been at this for the entire afternoon. The carpet in her bedroom was most likely permanently flattened from the amount of pacing she'd done. Alya did her best to listen to whatever prattle the person was giving her but ultimately Alya cut them off. "Listen! Forget the authority thing for a moment. I have a good reason why you should give me information on him. It's a matter of life and death!"

There was an irritated huff before a click. "Hello? Hello?" Alya called, hand tightening around her cell phone. Nothing. She let loose a frustrated screech and threw her phone on to her bed. "They hung up again! Can you believe it Tikki?"

"Chat Noir tried calling Ladybug again while you were on the phone. He's getting even more worried." Tikki replied. She looked absolutely miserable sitting on Alya's bedside table next to a plate of untouched cookies and hugging one of Marinette's earrings to her chest tightly. Alya looked up at the clock. That made four times in the last two hours. It probably meant that he was having a hard time finding Marinette too and was looking for Ladybug's assistance. That, or he was really worried about her after not seeing her during his initial search.

Alya scrubbed her face to hide the fact that she was close to crying. She'd been on the phone with the school's administration. Most of it had been spent on hold but she'd been trying to dig up information on Jean's family that could help lead her to Marinette. She hadn't gotten very far at all with any of the avenues she'd taken. She already felt cut off because she couldn't just call Nino or any of Jean's swim teammates up and ask them where Jean might have taken Marinette to. They'd never believe her that Jean had become an akuma. She was about to take to the streets to search the old fashioned way but even that seemed like a hopeless cause to Alya. Paris was just too big to search by herself. Alya looked out her bedroom window. She was running out of options.

"Are you sure you don't have anyway to track Marinette magically through your bond?" Alya asked. She tried to keep her voice kind instead of desperate.

"No, not unless she's wearing the Miraculous." answered Tikki. Her entire body was quivering.

Alya bit her lip. She looked back at her phone on her bed. Nino had tried calling her several times but she'd been on the phone every time. Not that she really knew what she would say to him if she had answered. However with Alya's options drawing short, she was starting to think that calling Nino for information would be her best chance. At least he was her friend and would be the least likely of all the swim team members to blow up on her if she suggested that Jean was Wavemaster. On the other hand, though, Nino was new on the team. He might not actually know anything that would be helpful to her.

Before Alya could give any more thought towards it, her phone beeped to alert her that she had a new notification for the Ladyblog. She'd gotten a lot of those after Wavemaster had attacked the pool. Alya had been too busy trying to find Marinette that she hadn't actually posted anything after liveblogging outside the pool complex. That didn't mean, however, that other people hadn't been posting and commenting throughout the day. "This is getting annoying." she muttered under her breath as she retrieved her phone from her bed.

She hit the button on her phone and fully intended to open the blog app up and turn off notifications for the time being. Alya's finger stopped, hovering inches from the screen, when she saw the notification. It was a guest poster using the screen name 'Wavemaster.' She gasped. "What is it?" Tikki asked as she jumped into the air. "Oh my!"

"He's posting an ultimatum on _my_ blog!" snapped Alya. "After kidnapping _my_ friend! How dare he! Let's see how he likes his post being deleted. Huh, how would you like that you selfish little tick?"

"Alya wait!" Tikki yelled. She wrapped herself around Alya's fingers. "It's the first time he's made contact with anyone since he took Marinette! He might say something about her!"

"All he's doing is using my blog as a platform to terrorize Paris and as Marinette's slash Ladybug's best friend I can't let him do that!" Alya said, tightening her grip around her phone. She started to open the blog under her administrator privilege. That was when she saw the whole ultimatum. "Wavemaster is threatening to flood the Seine unless Ladybug and Chat Noir hand over their Miraculous. Can Hawkmoth really make an akuma that powerful?"

"He has in the past." replied Tikki as she stared at the writing on the phone. "Wavemaster is saying that he's going to be at one of the bridges."

"People are already posting pictures of the river rising. This isn't good." Alya mumbled to herself. She rubbed her chin as she thought about this new development. Was it possible that Wavemaster was keeping Marinette somewhere close to the bridge he was demanding Ladybug and Chat Noir to meet him at? At the very least Alya might be able to catch Chat Noir and get his help.

Alya's train of thought cut off quickly when a startled gasp escaped from Tikki.

"He's figured it out!" Tikki whispered. She was sitting straight up as though she'd been shocked. "Chat Noir's figured out where Marinette is!"

"What?" Alya's jaw dropped in shock.

"He just called Ladybug again. He made a really bad pun but said that he was heading to Dupont Shipping Company to rescue Marinette. I don't know how he figured out where Wavemaster was but he did!" Tikki exclaimed. She sounded close to tears again but this time Alya doubted that it was because she was upset.

Alya switched over to the internet on her phone and plugged Dupont Shipping into her gps. "It isn't far from here. We can be there in twenty minutes! C'mon Tikki. We gotta hurry!" she told Tikki as she whipped around, grabbed Marinette's earrings off the bedside table, and shoved them in her pocket.

Her phone beeped again as another notification from the Ladyblog came in. It was from another guest poster. The screen name simply read 'anonymous.' "Monsieur Wavemaster, I'm sorry I missed your grand entrance. I was out of town at the time. You made quite the splash though and I just had to come back. Chat Noir and I would be happy to meet you as you've requested just as soon as we retrieve Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Until then, LB."

"Chat Noir wrote this. You can tell from the puns." Alya said as she looked the message over again. "He's posing as Ladybug?"

"He doesn't want the people who see it to worry that Ladybug hasn't been around." Tikki responded instantly. "And to intimidate Wavemaster I'm sure."

"Well let's go see if we really can go put Ladybug back on the scene!"

* * *

 **Thank you again to all you wonderful readers! I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for you!**

 **Guest (anon reviewer):** Ahh! Thank you! As a writer that means a lot to me. I want my readers to be immersed. I want them to feel as though they are in the story rather than just observing it. I'm so glad that you're liking the story so far!

 **AliceKat:** Yep, Marinette's earrings are black plated when in civilian form much like how Adrien's ring is silver. And yes, Tikki was in Alya's pocket. Protective mama bear Alya for the win! As far as with Jean/Wavemaster's repeated lines, I like to call those "callbacks" lol. I like to use the same (or similar) words or phrases to drive home the similarity between two characters. I did it with Hiro and Tadashi/Chiune in my BH6 fanfic _Scientist_. I use callbacks a lot in chapter five too, especially with Chat Noir/Adrien.

 **peste21:** I almost wrote it so that Marinette did kind of get sick. However, it didn't quite mesh with the timeline for the story so I left it on the plotting board. I also knew that I wanted her to be without Tikki early on but just wasn't sure to go about it. I think I tried several different angles before I settled on "lost earrings." I'm glad that it has created an awesome sense of danger. As far as Wavemaster goes, I simply had an archetype in my head and he kinda evolved from that. He pretty much became a direct antithesis/foil for Adrien/Chat Noir.

 **Kameo1:** Don't be nervous! The best is yet to come. I believe that Chat Noir, as silly and ridiculous as he can be, is actually a pretty adept hero. I believe the same goes for Marinette.

 **Phoenix-LOL:** OHHH! Thank you! I update here and on AO3 every Saturday but on Fridays on Tumblr.

 **Jessica Jayme Bell:** No spoiler but it will be ;-)

 **Willow (anon reviewer):** Thank you so much!

 **Rose. :** Muhaha! Ignore my evil cackling!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Forgive me, my hand slipped and there is some heavy subtle Marichat in this part. I'm sorry! I couldn't resist. A lot happens in this chapter and it was probably my favorite to write. I really wanted to show that Marinette still had agency and wasn't just passively waiting for Chat Noir/Adrien to come and rescue her. I hope it came across well. This is also the second to last chapter. Just one more after this and the story is done.

* * *

"Alright..." Marinette whispered to herself. She hefted the heavy pipe in her hand, curling her fingers around it tightly. Marinette twisted around and pulled the pipe back behind her. "Three… two… one."

She drew a breath then swung. The metal pipe connected on the door right below the door handle. A reverberating ringing sound filled the room. Marinette cringed as she paused to listen. The sound died away and the only thing that she heard was the faint sound of water flowing somewhere close by mixed with her own breathing, chattering teeth, and rapid heart beat. Wavemaster had left her alone in whatever building he'd brought her to. Marinette could technically be as loud as she wanted to but there was a whisper at the darkest corner in the back of her mind not to draw too much notice to herself. Who knew just how close Wavemaster actually was. She didn't want him to come back early. No thank you!

Marinette exhaled deeply and did her best to ignore how bad she was shivering. Her clothes hadn't really dried and with the evening chill setting in she found herself feeling less than spectacular. However, she still raised the pipe for another strike at the, supposedly, weakest part of the door. Marinette grunted the second time the pipe hit the door. The resulting sound was just as loud as the first. This time there was another sound that rose above metallic clang. A dull crunch as some internal mechanism started to break. Marinette couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Yes! Yes! One more time. Just one more time!" she whispered to herself.

The third hit made the loudest sound. Marinette held her breath for one very long moment. Tentatively, she reached out and touched the door with a flat hand. It groaned in slight protest as it swung open. Marinette felt a tightness claw at her throat. She was so close. So close! She pulled the pipe close to her body and stepped into the next room.

The only light that came in was from the windows above her head where the moon was shining through the glass. It just barely lit up the room she was in. Marinette was in some kind of warehouse. What kind she didn't know but there were crates and metal shelves stacked high all around her. Thick metal piping and ventilation ducts ran all over the room. It almost felt like a maze in the dark. Outside the window, the sound of flowing water was louder. If she was tall enough, she was pretty certain that she'd be able to see the Seine River pretty close by.

She chewed her lip and tried to shove away the pervasive thoughts that filled her mind. It had been midmorning when she'd left her house for the swim meet. Now it was late enough to see the moon. Everyone was probably worried about her. Her poor parents. Poor Tikki and Alya. That wasn't even taking into consideration Chat Noir. With the commotion Wavemaster had made there wasn't any way that he hadn't heard about it. She had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that he'd noticed Ladybug's absence. She prayed that he wasn't going to try and stop Wavemaster on his own. Marinette hoped that just as much as she hoped that Adrien was alright. Another horrible pervasive thought surged through her mind. All she could see was Adrien being pinned in the water, a drowning threat looming over his head, and being thrown into the bleachers. It didn't help that Marinette's brain superimposed Chat Noir's figure over Adrien's in the same exact situation.

Marinette's fingers were so tight around her pole that her knuckles were white as she crept around the shelves and crates. Her footsteps echoed lightly on the concrete as she went. It was a straight shot down between the shelving but the room was so dark and big that Marinette couldn't really tell where a door might be. The exit _had_ to be somewhere though! She _had_ to be close. She _had_ to be.

There was a ear-grinding creak from somewhere in front of her as a door opened. Marinette gasped and froze. "He came back." she whispered, horrified, under her breath.

Marinette looked up at the walls and shelves around her with wide eyes. If he'd been irritated with her for so much as suggesting that she wanted to leave, Wavemaster was going to be downright angry that she'd actually beat down the door to get out! The mere idea of what he might do to her made her throat swell shut. Marinette twisted her shaking hands around the pipe she was holding. She didn't want to hurt Jean, Wavemaster, but if he wouldn't let her go then she'd have to make him. Marinette jumped behind a row of shelving facing the opposite direction the footsteps were coming from so that Wavemaster wouldn't see her. She raised the pipe defensively above her head, and waited.

Footsteps fell quietly, coming closer and closer to Marinette's hiding spot. Her heart beating wildly against her ribcage was loud enough to drown it out.

She could feel her pulse in her ears. Wavemaster wasn't far away from her now. He was walking slowly but he was definitely on his way.

Marinette's muscles tensed as she timed her move. Step, step, step. Closer, closer, closer.

Her jaw was clenched so tight that her teeth ground together painfully. Just a little closer.

Marinette yelled and swung the pipe as hard as she could. A hand flashed out, lightning quick in the dark, and fingers wrapped around the pipe with a steel grip. It stopped suddenly inches above its intended target's head. Marinette went rigid as she looked up. It wasn't Wavemaster.

"Well hey there Princess!" Chat Noir grinned down at her with his usual brightness. "I see you're working your way out of the dragon's keep by yourself. Very impressive."

"Chat… Chat Noir!" Marinette breathed, voice breaking halfway through his name. Her hands fell slack around the pipe.

"At your service." he replied. Even in the dark Marinette could see the wink he gave her.

The tightly coiled spring of tension in Marinette's chest snapped in half. All that she'd been working so hard to contain tumbled out of her like water a dam couldn't hold back With a sob, she threw herself at Chat Noir and wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't miss a beat. The metal pipe that she'd left him to hold fell to the ground with a loud crash as he dropped it. Chat Noir pulled her close to him. He didn't seem to mind at all as she cried into his chest and clutched at him. He was so warm. So strong. So safe. Marinette soaked it up like a sponge. After the day she'd had, she needed it. Desperately.

Chat Noir stroked her back and head with hands in soothing circles. There was a tension in his arms and chest, almost like he was nervous or something. "It's alright now Marinette. He won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him. I promise." he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling against her skin. Marinette believed every word he said.

"I'm okay." Marinette told him quietly. She was now anyways. Her partner and best friend on the masked side of her life had come looking for her. It was so weird to Marinette, seeing and feeling Chat Noir's seriousness. She was used to his bad flirting, even worse puns, and just all around goofiness. He'd once told her he could be serious if the time called for it but she hadn't quite believed him until now. It was strangely reassuring to her though.

"I know. You're a tough one." Chat Noir told her as he pulled away from her gently. His hands were still resting on her forearms protectively. His grip was firm but nowhere near as harsh as Wavemaster's had been. "You've done really well getting this far but allow me to escort you the rest of the way out of the dungeon now Princess."

He flashed a smiled down at Marinette and returned to his usual bubbly and playful self. Probably for her benefit. Marinette couldn't help it. She giggled a little at the cheesy grin on his face. "My knight in full body leather I guess." she said poking him a little on the chest.

"Armor is much too overrated and it takes too long to buff out." he explained as he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Chat Noir lead her through the tall rows of shelves and crates hand in hand. It much easier relying on him than trying to stumble her way around half blind in the dark. The gears in Marinette's mind were turning as they went. Once she was out of the warehouse and safely away from the entire area, Marinette would find Tikki and her Miraculous. She'd transform into Ladybug, meet back up with Chat Noir, and take care of Wavemaster once and for all. Not a problem. Everything was going to be okay. She'd be back home in time for her parents to ground her and for Alya to beat her over the head with a stick for making them worry.

Glass shattered in another room. Chat Noir stopped so suddenly that Marinette ran into his back. He twisted around and pushed her back behind some shelves. More glass shattered. Chat Noir's hands tightened around her arms instinctively. "Ladybug! Chat Noir!" screamed Wavemaster's voice from somewhere in the room.

"Well that was quicker than I expected." Chat Noir muttered under his breath. "Fantastic!"

"What did you do?" Marinette demanded. Her Ladybug personality was bleeding through to her civilian identity slightly. Chat Noir was to distracted to notice though.

"I might have used your friend's blog to tell him that Ladybug and I were on our way to rescue you so that he'd come back here rather than flood Paris." he answered with a grimace. Marinette's jaw dropped. He had done _what_? She couldn't decided if she wanted to beat her head against the wall or smack him. Didn't he ever think anything through? Wavemaster was too dangerous to fight alone! It was worse knowing that he had intentionally put himself in danger to save not only her but Paris as well. He could stand to be a little selfish sometimes. "Didn't think he'd make it back so soon."

Marinette went to give him a piece of her mind.

"Marinette where are you!" Wavemaster yelled. His voice shook the room around her like thunder. Marinette shut her mouth with an audible snap. Fear, cold and vivid fear, strangled the words from her throat.

"It's going to be alright Marinette." Chat Noir said emphatically. He squeezed her reassuringly. "He won't touch you."

"Marinette!" Wavemaster called.

Chat Noir seized her hand tightly and pulled them from their hiding space. "Run!" he told her as nearly pulled her arm out of socket to sprint.

Something large, heavy, and metallic hit the concrete behind them. Marinette heard the sound of water gushing from a leak of indeterminate origins. Chat Noir must have heard it too. There was no way he couldn't have. He only tugged at her hand and ran faster. Marinette struggled to keep up and she desperately tried not to look behind her. For every step they took, she could hear Wavemaster and his water sloshing closer to them.

The door came up quickly and almost out of nowhere. Probably because Marinette wasn't paying attention. Chat Noir threw his shoulder against it and Marinette went flying inside. She flailed her arms to regain her balance as Chat Noir slammed the door shut behind them. He splayed his hands and back over it while catching his breath. Marinette nearly cried. They were standing in the middle of the warehouse's reception area where the front desk sat and people signed in and out of the building. However, in front of her was the most beautiful part of the warehouse… the main door. They were almost out. Just a couple more steps and she and Chat Noir would be out on the street with a straight shot away from Wavemaster. "Hurry! Let's get out of here!" she said turning back to Chat Noir.

"There's a diner not that far from here, halfway down the block." Chat Noir told her as he stepped away from the door cautiously. He walked backwards as though he were afraid Wavemaster was going to come bursting through at any moment. His arms were stretched out to his side slightly and his fingers were splayed. Ready to defend her, Marinette realized. "I want you to go there and call the police. They'll make sure you get home safe."

"What about you?" asked Marinette. Ice filled her veins. She didn't like what he was implying. "You're not going to stay here are you?"

Chat Noir turned around and flashed a smile at her. "Well someone's got to go drain the water from that guy's pool."

Marinette blinked in shock. He had to be kidding. Chat Noir had to be joking with her. He wasn't seriously thinking about going after Wavemaster by himself! Once more the image of Chat Noir superimposed over Adrien's figure submerged in a spout of water raced into her mind. Marinette found it hard to breath.

She knew he'd gone up against akumas solo before. He'd had an entire collection of akumas trapped in mason jars when she'd first met him. But that had been ages ago. The akumas they faced now, like Wavemaster, were too powerful for just a single one of them to take down! Without her Miraculous, she wasn't going to be much help. Wavemaster's banging was loud and persistent even through the heavy door. Chat Noir reached for the door handle. Marinette's heart leapt into her throat.

"No wait!" she cried as she snatched his hand. Chat Noir jerked to a stop and whipped about to stare at her in surprise. His eyes were wide beneath his mask. "You _can't_ fight him by yourself. It's too dangerous."

"Oh, my Princess is worried about me." he teased her lightly. The silly tone was meant to set her at ease. Unfortunately, she knew him too well. There was a little strain in his voice. His smile wasn't as bright. The darkness wasn't severe enough to hide the shadow in his eyes. "Your concern is flattering but unnecessary."

Marinette squeezed his hand with both of hers. "You don't understand!" she pleaded with him. "When he attacked the swim meet this morning, he knocked one of my friends out cold after nearly drowning him. You can't face Wavemaster by yourself."

Chat Noir laid his free hand on her shoulder in what was an obvious attempt to soothe her. It failed miserably because she could feel the minute tensing of his fingers. He wanted her out of the way, safe and sound so she didn't get caught in the cross fire. "It's alright. Ladybug is on her way. I won't be by myself for very long."

The lie slipped easily from his lips. It was almost believable. Almost. His smile was still too tight. Chat Noir was worried about Ladybug. That much was certain. However, he'd put aside his worry and had come to rescue Marinette. Maybe he still believed that Ladybug would show up. It wasn't going to happen. Not unless she was able to get to Tikki and her Miraculous.

Marinette bit her lip and pressed her eyes shut. She could feel him trying to pull away from her. Her hands didn't loosen. He couldn't go back in there. Marinette was prepared to do anything to keep him getting hurt. _Anything_! Secret identity be damned! If he wouldn't listen to what she was saying as Marinette, he would listen to Ladybug. Marinette would make him understand! "Chat," she started frantically, "this isn't how I wanted to tell you at all but..."

"Get back!" Chat Noir screamed. He shoved her backwards as water burst through the door. Marinette fell to the ground, skinning her hands and knees on the floor. Chat Noir just barely avoided the stream of water by pulling a fancy aerial flip.

"Marinette get over here!" Wavemaster demanded. He held his hand out to her, fingers beckoning her closer.

"No thanks." mumbled Marinette, not able to keep herself from shivering at the sound of his voice. Wavemaster's face contorted into an ugly expression at her refusal. Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat. Chat Noir leapt between her and Wavemaster, crouching low and looking like a feral street cat.

"She said no. Didn't anyone ever teach you that was a final answer?" snarled Chat Noir.

"This doesn't concern you," Wavemaster spat. "The only thing I need you for is your Miraculous. Hand it over and get out of the way."

"Marinette! Run! Get out of here!" Chat Noir yelled.

"Chat!" screamed Marinette but it was too late though. He sprinted through the door straight at Wavemaster's face, grabbing a discarded broom as he went. Marinette scrambled to her feet. That stupid cat was going to get himself killed! She started after him. However, she hadn't made it further than two steps when the door slammed shut in her face. Marinette gasped and for the second time that night found herself beating on the door. "Open up! Chat! Chat Noir!" she yelled after him.

Marinette grit her teeth. It felt like there was a weight sitting on her chest. The door was wedged shut. Chat Noir's doing obviously. She would lay any bet that was why he'd grabbed the broom. Chat Noir was purposely keeping her away from the fight. It was sweet and chivalrous but Marinette couldn't bring herself to focus on that. All she could hear was Wavemaster's angry cursing and water racing on the other side of the door. Marinette's shoes were soaked through as water seeped through the bottom of the door. She banged on the door again. Her already bruised hands ached in protest and her eyes were stinging. All she could do was listen. Marinette bit her lip and shook her head.

A back door! There had to be a back door somewhere. It was a warehouse right? There had to be a back door for deliveries. Marinette spun on her heel. "Of all the times I need Ladybug's luck… I need it the most now!" she half begged and half prayed to whoever or whatever was listening.

Marinette shoved her shoulder through the door much harder than she needed to. She went tumbling to the ground again, landing in a puddle of water. As if she wasn't wet enough already! "Marinette!"

Marinette looked up at the sound of her name. Alya was running towards her with Tikki hanging on for dear life to her shoulder. "Alya! Tikki!" she cried.

Joy coursed through her body. She hauled herself to her feet and tripped her way to them. Her relief was palpable. Marinette was sure that her heart was going to explode with it. Alya sobbed and threw her arms around Marinette's shoulders. Tikki shot off Alya to latch on to Marinette's nose in a tiny bear hug. "We were so worried about you." cried Tikki as she nuzzled her face into the side of Marinette's nose.

"Don't you ever do that to us again." Alya said. She sounded like someone was choking her. Marinette hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"You're freezing." Alya commented. She pulled away from Marinette and started to take her jacket off. Marinette shook right on cue. She'd forgotten just how damp her clothes were and the outside air was biting into her skin. However, Marinette backed away from Alya and the outstretched coat.

"There's no time for that!" she told them. "Chat Noir is fighting Wavemaster by himself and he's going to be in over his head! I need my earrings. Please tell me you brought them."

"He's fighting Wavemaster?" Alya repeated. She fished around in her pockets. From them, she took out Marinette's Miraculous. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as she refastened her earrings into her still tender earlobes. "I thought Wavemaster was at some bridge threatening to flood Paris?"

"The note that Chat Noir posted!" Tikki said suddenly. "The one that he wrote pretending to be Ladybug! He was luring Wavemaster back."

"That stupid cat." she mumbled. "I should've dragged him out by the tail."

"You can't honestly blame him for that Marinette." Tikki pointed out. Marinette grit her teeth and nodded. Tikki was right of course. Chat Noir was a hero of Paris. He was just doing his job. That didn't mean Marinette had to like it though.

There was a crash. Water and glass rained down from above as the water pressure broke a window. Marinette and Alya threw their hands up to protect the tops of their heads. Marinette felt the color drain out of her face as she stared at the opening it had created. That attack had probably been directed at Chat Noir. "Tikki!" she gasped.

"Let's go!" chimed Tikki in response.

"Tikki! Transform!" Marinette called out. When the light faded out, Ladybug was standing in her place.

Tikki's magic coursed through her veins, the force almost as strong as water Wavemaster had captured her in earlier that morning. Ladybug clenched her hands and savored it. She'd missed the power, protection, and strength. She wasn't cold anymore. Her clothes weren't damp. Her hands weren't shaking. Most importantly, Ladybug wasn't afraid of what Wavemaster could do to her. What he could do... what he would do to Chat Noir. Now that was another story. Ladybug pulled her weapon from her hip, aimed for the broken window, and threw it high. The string pulled tight. She turned to Alya. "Call the police and have them come here. Tell them you know where Wavemaster brought me. I have to go help Chat!"

"I'm on it!" Alya smirked and held up her phone. Ladybug let her weapon's string retract and she went sailing through the air. She landed on the broken window sill roughly and was instantly greeted with the fight that was unfolding below.

Chat Noir was dripping wet and the look on his face was absolutely livid. Already he was losing steam, most likely from dodging attacks. Wavemaster raised his arms into the air at the same time Chat Noir brought his staff up in defense. Water raised into the air in turrets around Wavemaster. Ladybug saw Chat Noir clench his jaw tight and shift his weight. The sound water echoed on the concrete around her. Wavemaster pulled back his arms to launch the water at Chat Noir. Ladybug's reaction was instinctive. Her weapon flew through the air and wrapped around Wavemaster's arm. "Hey Wavemaster! Don't you know that cats don't like getting wet?" she shot as she jerked on the string.

Wavemaster looked up at her, the moonlight reflecting off of his goggles. There was a venomous look on his face as he ripped his arm free of her weapon. "Ladybug? Nice to see you finally decided to show up." Wavemaster sneered.

"My lady!" a wide relieved smile broke across Chat Noir's face. Ladybug looked over at him. Sopping wet and grinning like the fool he was, Ladybug couldn't help but return the look. It didn't even begin to cover the beginning of what she owed him.

"Nice of you to show up." Wavemaster growled.

"Well I didn't want to disappoint anyone." Ladybug replied. She jumped down from the window and landed beside Chat Noir. He looked like he was about ready to jump out of his shoes at the sight of her. "Sorry for being so late." she told him.

"Don't worry about it." he responded with a little shrug and a smirk. Typical Chat Noir.

"Where's Marinette?" demanded Wavemaster, "What have you done with her? I know you two took her away."

Ladybug couldn't help it. She flinched, drawing backwards and pulling her arms to her chest slightly. She remembered the way Wavemaster had crushed Marinette's arms in his hands. However, the memory was abruptly interrupted by Chat Noir's guttural hiss. Ladybug jumped in surprise. His lips were pulled back over his clenched teeth and his fingers twitched in agitation. He looked downright feral. "Marinette is safe from you." Chat Noir spat, his hand cutting through the air violently.

"Chat…" Ladybug whispered as she blinked in shock.

Wavemaster bristled, "Safe from me? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What do you _think_ it means Jean?" Chat Noir snorted. She reached out to him but he just stepped past her. "Last I checked, you kidnapped her in a fit of jealousy."

Wavemaster jerked at the sound of his name. Then his eyes narrowed and his forehead furrowed. Without so much as moving his fingers, water rose around Wavemaster. "My name is Wavemaster and I would never hurt her." he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Nah, you're just a nice guy who thinks he wasn't given enough of a chance." shot Chat Noir.

"Shut up!" Water roared through Ladybug's ears as it rushed towards them. She grabbed Chat Noir by the tail and yanked him down under the torrent of water.

"I think you touched a nerve." Ladybug pointed out as she pulled him behind a crate for cover.

"It's all true," winced Chat Noir.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, but we have other things we should worry about for the time being." Ladybug reminded him. "Like you said, Marinette is safe for the time being. We need to focus on defeating Wavemaster and cleansing the akuma."

"You two are always getting in the way. First with Hawkmoth and now with me. Why don't you just come on out and we'll settle this once and for all." Wavemaster taunted. A stream of water shot into the shelf beside them. The force was enough to knock it down beside them. "I'll take your Miraculous for Hawkmoth and then I'll go about my business.

"I'm not really up for handing my Miraculous over this evening. Thank you very much." Ladybug called back. The shelf on the other side of them fell to the ground in answer. Ladybug grimaced and looked over at Chat Noir. His hair was plastered to his face and water was beading on his suit. "We need to finish this quickly. We're too close to the Seine and he could easily use that to his advantage."

"I wholeheartedly agree my Lady." Chat Noir nodded. There was a grim look of determination on his face as he looked over his shoulder at Wavemaster. "What do you suggest? Any ideas on where the akuma actually is?"

Ladybug twisted around to look. Wavemaster, Jean, was still wearing his swim trunks from the morning's swim meet. There wasn't really anything else. No towel. No whistle. No good luck charm. No... wait! "His goggles." she whispered.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir... come on out or are you cowards?" Wavemaster taunted. A stream of water shot into the shelf behind them. The force was enough to knock it down beside them.

"Are you sure?" Chat Noir asked her warily. Ladybug shot Wavemaster another look.

"It's the only thing I can think of." she nodded. He'd had the goggles on his head when he'd stormed the pool. They'd still been present when Wavemaster had talked to Marinette in the locked room. His goggles hadn't left his head since he'd appeared.

"Alright, let's get ourselves a pair of goggles then. I kinda want to see this guy face first in one of his own puddles." smirked Chat Noir. He flicked his wrist and his staff snapped to its full length. Chat Noir gave her a broad, feral grin before popping up from behind the crate. "Oi! Wavemaster! Your aim sucks!"

"How's this for aim?" Wavemaster yelled angrily.

Ladybug and Chat Noir scrambled sideways and away from one another to avoid the column of water that came their way. Chat Noir switched directions and rolled underneath the stream of water even as Wavemaster turned it towards him. With an amazing amount of agility, Chat Noir leapt up and over the water and into the air. It wasn't enough. Ladybug saw Chat Noir's eyes go wide as Wavemaster widened the jet of water. The water connected with Chat Noir and pushed him straight back the way he'd come. She couldn't keep herself from gasping. Ladybug tossed her weapon into the air. "Lucky Charm!" she cried, pulling forth Tikki's magic.

She wasn't really prepared for the heavy boat anchor that dropped into her hands. "What am I going to do? Throw this at his head?" she muttered as she staggered a bit under the anchor's weight.

"You know, I told my friend a few days ago that I didn't mind water." groaned Chat Noir as he sat up and rubbed his head. "I think I've changed my mind. I hate the water. I'm never going swimming again."

Ladybug chewed her lip. "We'll never get close enough to Wavemaster. Unless…"

She looked up at the metal shelving and pipes over their heads. The pieces of a plan started to fall into place. "Chat Noir, I have an idea! Get over here!"

"As my lady wishes," he joked weakly. Chat Noir climbed to his feet and stumbled towards her. They dodged sideways and past another torrent of water, Ladybug pulling the anchor with them. "What's the plan because I'm getting tired of doing laps with this guy."

"Think you can work your magic on the pipe above Wavemaster's head?" Ladybug asked as she pointed subtly over their heads.

"I'm gonna get really wet again aren't I?" sighed Chat Noir.

Ladybug flashed him an apologetic smile, "I really appreciate you."

"Don't I know it. Give me a lift?"

"When the time comes." winked Ladybug.

"Wait, what?" Chat Noir blinked in confusion.

Ladybug ignored him. She sat the anchor on the ground and lashed her weapon's string around it's base tightly. "Hey Wavemaster!" cried Ladybug, "You want our Miraculous? Come and get them _if_ you can!"

Wavemaster snarled. Water rose into the air. Ladybug wrapped her hand around Chat Noir's wrist and pulled him close. "Hold your breath and be ready." she prompted him as her hand twisted tightly around the string.

The water hit them with all the force of a sledgehammer. Ladybug felt her feet leave the ground and Chat Noir float up and away from her. Panic flooded through her. The current of the water was too strong. It was like the same riptide force that had collided into her at the pool. Any moment now she was going to crash into the back wall. Ladybug felt precious wisps of air escaping through her lips. She was going to black out again. Her Miraculous would be vulnerable. Chat Noir would be vulnerable. She would be vulnerable!

The string went taut in her hand. Ladybug felt her body jerk to a stop. Chat Noir's wasn't far behind. The panic ebbed. The air stopped slipping from her lips. Her Lucky Charm was doing its job. They weren't going anywhere in Wavemaster's powerful jetstream of water.

Wavemaster's mouth fell open. In his momentary surprise, the current fell away from them. Ladybug and Chat Noir hit the ground feet first. "Chat Noir!" Ladybug yelled but he was already on it.

"Cataclysm!" he cried, summoning the destructive energy to his hand. Ladybug dropped to one knee and laced her fingers together.

Chat Noir knew exactly what came next. He took a few, large steps backwards and then ran. He jumped into Ladybug's waiting hands, planting his left foot firmly in the middle. Ladybug forced her arms upwards as Chat Noir used her as a springboard. He went sailing through air. His body twisted around as he flew over the pipes. The dark tendrils of energy seemed to leap from Chat Noir's fingertips on to the metal. The reaction was instantaneous. Painted bright red metal turned to brown red as it rusted over and aged twenty years in less than two seconds. It happened so fast that Wavemaster didn't even have a chance to respond.

The pipe fell. The noise it made shook Ladybug's core and made her ears ring. The sound that Wavemaster made was even louder though. He screamed in pain as the heavy metal landed right on his back. Ladybug winced. She hadn't wanted to hurt Jean. Chat Noir landed in a crouch on the ground right behind Wavemaster's pinned body. He didn't stay there long. Chat Noir reached down and ripped the goggles from Wavemaster's head rough enough to rip hair from his scalp. Ladybug's eyes went wide. She had never seen her partner act so viciously. Him ripping the goggles apart by the elastic was just as equally brutal. There wasn't any more time to reflect on it though.

"Alright akuma. " Ladybug said as she let Tikki's cleansing power surge through her weapon. She cast it out. "You've caused enough trouble for one day! Gotcha!"

The light pulsed and her weapon released the snow white butterfly.

"Bye-bye petit papillon." she whispered but wasn't able to muster the usual amount of forgiveness in the words and tone. Ladybug reached down and grabbed the anchor that had kept her and Chat Noir from washing away. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she called out.

Water vanished. The shelves and crates that had fallen during their fight were set to right. The metal pipe that Chat Noir had dropped on Wavemaster disappeared and returned to it's pre-Cataclysm state. Purple mist twisted and Jean was left lying on the warehouse floor. For a moment he didn't move. Then he let out a long groan and started to push himself off the ground before dropping down again.

Chat Noir stepped over him, not even sparing him a glance, as he made his way back to Ladybug's side. Ladybug tore her eyes away from Jean. "Good job." she said in a forced bright voice as she held her fist up for Chat Noir.

He, however, ignored it and threw his arms around her shoulders. Ladybug tensed up. "I was so worried about you." he whispered in her ear. His arms tightened. "You weren't answering my calls and with Marinette being kidnapped I knew something was keeping you away. I was scared for you."

"I can't tell you why but I'm sorry I scared you." she said. Ladybug wished that her tongue wasn't so thick when she said it. She _wanted_ to tell him why but it was better for all if she didn't. Her identity was left intact for a reason. Chat Noir had no idea just how much she owed him for tonight.

"I'm just glad you're okay. That you _and_ Marinette are okay." he added. Chat Noir pulled away from her. Even though the danger was over he was still a little tense. Ladybug squeezed his forearm supportively.

"Thank you for understanding." she told him. Chat Noir turned a little red and shrugged.

A beep cut through the air. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir touched their Miraculous. It was her earrings. "We better get going." she turned towards the door.

"You get a head start. I'll follow behind." Chat Noir replied distractedly.

"What do you mean 'follow behind?' Your transformation will be up soon too?" she reminded him. Chat Noir threw a dark look over his shoulder right at Jean. Anxiety pierced through Ladybug's gut. She reached out, "Chat? What are you doing?"

"I… uh, just wanna have a chit chat with Jean before I go." he told her. Jean made another noise on the ground and stirred again. Chat Noir started to turn back to him.

Ladybug refused to let go. "It isn't worth it Chat. Just let it go."

"No!" he snapped, rounding on her. His hand was balled into a fist. Ladybug dropped his hand and jumped back. Chat Noir's face softened and he let his hands relax. "Marinette told him no and he didn't listen. Jean _took_ her because he thought that he could _force_ her." he explained as waved his hands through the air emphatically. He also couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Not everyone can be a gentleman like you Chat." she told him quietly.

"It isn't about being a gentleman. It's about being a decent person." he mumbled angrily.

There was another beep but this time police sirens accompanied it. They looked up and over in the direction of the doors together. Alya had gotten a hold of the police. Chat Noir gave a small smile and a nod. Ladybug thought she might have heard him whisper good girl under his breath. He checked his ring. "Will you do me a favor and check on Marinette before you swing away." he requested.

Ladybug didn't have any other choice but to trust him. "I will but just promise me that you won't do anything you'll regret you dumb cat."

He laughed, "When have I ever done that?"

"Last week when you said you could fit through the bars of that one store to catch the akuma. You got stuck." she told him, rolling her eyes. Chat Noir shrugged sheepishly but didn't argue. Ladybug's earrings beeped once more. She had to go.

Ladybug pulled her weapon out and slung it at the window she'd come from. Alya was waiting for her. Her parents were waiting for her. Ladybug was ready to go home.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

 **seireidoragon:** I usually update tumblr on Fridays and on Saturdays but the days have gotten away from me. I haven't had the chance until tonight. I hope you enjoy the chapter though.

 **Sarah (anon review):** One update as requested!

 **Maria Albert:** Yay! I put a lot of thought and effort into Wavemaster's character as well as the way Marinette and Adrien react to him. I'm so excited that you're enjoying all of it and it has you on the edge of your seat. That means a lot to me as a writer!

 **AliceKat:** Nope, no deserted island. I wanted to show that Marinette was scared but she strikes me as the kind of character that would hide that fear hence the burying it under excuses. As far as the fic being a reveal fic... no spoilers.

 **Rose. :** Really not as dramatic as the cliffhanger from chapter 2 though ;-)

 **Guest (anon review):** Thanks! I shall try!

 **thebooknerdgeek:** I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I had a lot of fun writing it!

 **Kitt Rider (anon review):** *breaks out Google Translate* Why do Marinette's admirers always turn into akuma? It makes for some good drama and excitement!

 **Guest (anon reviewer):** Thank you so much! Marinette's fear and how she reacts/handles said fear was something that I put a lot of thought into.

 **Shidake:** Welcome to the madness that is my story lol. It's almost finished.

 **TheFanGirl11:** *takes a bow* Thank you, you are too kind. I just really like writing. I hope you enjoy the rest of it.

 **Jessica Jayme Bell:** Yes, everything went down in this chapter... well almost everything. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, this is the last chapter. It's been a fun six weeks. I've enjoyed writing and sharing the story with you. This part is short and is more of an epilogue than anything else. However, I felt like it was kinda necessary because there were still a couple loose threads that needed to be tied up. It also looked different at the start of this week. There was a really weak portion with Ladybug and Chat Noir but I cut it because it just really didn't work. Also… your regular scheduled fluff will be back soon. *Whispers* Don't kill me…

* * *

 _You don't have time for this,_ Plagg warned him. _Your transformation is going to be up soon._

"Make time Plagg. This is important." Chat Noir told him. As if to punctuate Plagg's words, his ring beeped once and a glowing green marker blinked out.

He turned away from the broken window that Ladybug had disappeared through. Jean was shaking and shivering on the ground. Just desserts after Jean had done the same to Marinette. Chat Noir bit back the impulsive, callous thought and stepped closer to Jean. He dropped down to one knee beside Jean. "Wakey-wakey Jean." Chat Noir said as he shook Jean's shoulder.

"Ch… Chat Noir?" he stammered, looking up.

"The one and only." nodded Chat Noir.

"What happened. The last thing I remember was winning my heat at the swim meet."

"You turned into an akuma and kidnapped Marinette." he answered bluntly.

Jean jumped up, "That's impossible! I wouldn't do that to her. All I want is _one_ date!"

"She told you no and you couldn't handle it." Chat Noir told him. Jean drew back in surprise. Nothing shocking there. There was enough ice in Chat Noir's voice to freeze the Seine.

"I would _never_ hurt her!" hissed Jean.

"Listen up Jean," Chat Noir growled. He grabbed Jean's shoulder and squeezed. Jean took a sharp breath as Chat Noir's claws dug into his skin.

 _You promised Ladybug you wouldn't do anything you'd regret!_ Plagg's voice was frantic in Chat Noir's mind. Jean was staring up at him with wide eyes and locked jaw.

"I'm only going to say this once. Leave Marinette Dupain-Cheng alone! Don't go near her. Don't talk to her. Don't even so much as look in her direction. She told you that she wasn't interested and I'm willing to bet my Miraculous that you weren't willing to let it go even _before_ you became an akuma. You don't _get_ to try and convince her to change her mind. It doesn't work like that. Leave her alone. If you don't… I will know. Trust me. I _will_!"

Chat Noir didn't wait for Jean's response. He didn't really need one. His Miraculous beeped again and somewhere at the front of the warehouse, the doors banged open. It was time to go. "Have a good night Jean." Chat Noir waved, turning his back on Jean.

He made it outside right in time. His transformation released right as his feet hit the pavement. Adrien caught the exhausted Plagg in his hands before the kwami had a chance to fall too far. "I want an entire cheese wheel after what I've done for you today." Plagg grumbled.

Adrien scratched Plagg behind his ears. "You did really well. Thanks buddy."

Voices rose through the quiet night air as police swarmed around the shipping warehouse. Adrien ducked into the shadows in between the corners of the building. A few people ran past him to secure the back of the building. When they'd passed though, he chanced a glance around the corner. Marinette was standing beside Alya, a blanket over her shoulders, and talking to Jean Baron. She looked much better now. The color seemed to have come back to her face. She still looked so small though…

"Do you feel better now knowing that Marinette is safe and Ladybug is accounted for?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah," murmured Adrien. Guilt stabbed through him and Plagg saw it. Adrien couldn't look Plagg in the eyes when he continued, "There's just one more thing that I need to do to wrap this up."

"I know what's going through your mind. You don't have to do it y'know."

Adrien looked at Marinette once more before sneaking away. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a kind, sweet girl. She was shy and reserved around him, most likely because of her crush, but with her friends she was bold and outspoken. Marinette could take charge and wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. She was creative, artistic, and had an unparalleled eye for fashion. She'd even caught his _dad's_ eye once and that was hard to do.

Consoling Marinette in the warehouse as she clung to him had nearly caused his guilt to eat him alive. If he hadn't made her all giggly and blushy then Jean most likely wouldn't have been akumatized. Had it not been for him, Marinette wouldn't have had to go through this awful experience. She deserved better. So much better. "I have to…" he whispered.

X X X

The computer lab was cold, windowless, and didn't smell like anything but dust from the vent fans on the computers. Marinette tugged the fuzzy pink jacket she was wearing closer to her skin. Maybe it wasn't the fact that the computer lab was cold so much as it was that she had a cold from spending the majority of the day a few days ago in damp clothes and a dark, cold room. All the same, Marinette missed her window and warm sunlight in the art room. However, she couldn't bring herself go back. Not after the incident with Jean… Wavemaster. He hadn't tried to talk to her, hadn't so much as looked at her, but she still hadn't stepped back into the art room.

Tikki was curled up in her bag asleep as Marinette sketched. She had her feet tucked up close on the seat of the chair and her sketchbook balanced on her knees. No matter how many lines she drew or curves of a dress she sketched out, nothing seemed to work for her. Nibbling on her lip, Marinette scrubbed her eraser against the paper. Her eyes were narrowed and focused as she tried to drag some sort of creativity out of her drained mind.

"Marinette," called a soft, tentative, _angelic_ voice.

Marinette nearly jumped out of her chair and almost dropped her sketchbook out of her lap. Standing in front of her at the door was Adrien. He was rubbing his arm halfheartedly. "A… Adrien! Wh… what are you doing here? Can I help you?"

"Hey," Adrien waved to her nervously. "How… uh, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Yeah, had a bit of a crazy day a few days ago but yeah… I'm fine. How about you?" Marinette's heart and stomach were doing synchronized backflips. Adrien was here. He was asking her how she was! She should stand up. She didn't want to be rude. Marinette tumbled out of the chair. She clasped her hands in front of herself and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm alright." he answered. Marinette suddenly remembered Adrien's injury from the swim meet.

"How's your back? You, uh, got hit really hard." Marinette fiddled with her thumbs.

"Still bruised but I'll live. My friends tell me that I'm built like a rock. Indestructible." A small grin split across Adrien's lips. Marinette giggled. Adrien dropped the grin and shuffled his feet before starting towards her. He was walking towards her! Oh no! What was she supposed to do? _Act natural dummy!_ "I… um… wanted to talk to you."

Marinette twisted her hand through her hair and pushed it back past her ear. "About what?"

"About what happened the other day at the swim meet." Adrien said. Marinette couldn't help it. She grimaced and flinched. Here it came. _Everyone_ wanted to know what happened in the warehouse. Half her class had already asked her about it. Alya had had to chase people away from her. Of course Adrien wanted to know. He was a fan of Chat Noir… maybe all he wanted to hear was about Chat Noir. "Not about what happened with Wavemaster I promise." Adrien said quickly.

The pressure that had built up in her chest dissipated and Marinette sighed in relief. "Yeah, I'd rather not get into that. That's all anyone wants to talk about." she whispered.

"I am so sorry." Adrien sighed. He scratched the back of his neck. "I really am about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault." she told him quickly, voice creeping up an octave. Marinette shook her head with enough vigor to send her pigtails whipping around her face. He was too sweet. "It wasn't like you had anything to do with it or…"

"Marinette... I know about your crush on me." Adrien said suddenly, cutting her off. Marinette turned stark white and her jaw dropped.

"Y… you know." she squeaked. It took every ounce of her strength to stay on her feet. Her hands were shaking. Of course he knew! How many times had Alya told her that she was painfully obvious. Marinette should've known that Adrien would've figured it out eventually. He was so smart. So observant.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner. Really I am."

"N... no, it's fine." Marinette stammered. Suddenly, she was having a hard time looking him in the eyes. The words just started pouring out of her mouth. It was like a waterfall Marinette couldn't stop. "I was working up the courage to tell you myself. Honest I was. It's just that you're so wow and I'm so... so blah and I was going to tell you. Eventually. I even sent you a valentine and everything. It's just everytime I talk to you I get so flustered and I can't think and my mouth does..."

"I'm flattered Marinette." Adrien blurted out. Marinette brain screeched to a halt. Something about the words seemed familiar. Ominously familiar. "Really flattered, but I already like someone else."

 _I already like someone else_. The words hit her in the stomach harder than any akuma had ever punched her. Marinette felt the pain in every part of her body. Her throat swelled and her mouth went dry. Someone might as well have been strangling her. Worst of all, her eyes were burning and tears were pooling in the corner of her eyes. "Oh..." she whispered. "I... uh..."

"I think you're a great friend and everything. You're really nice and sweet. You aren't afraid to speak your mind or stand up to people. It's just that I don't like you in that way." Adrien continued awkwardly. Marinette barely heard it. She was fighting to keep the tears from sliding down her face. She wasn't successful at all.

Had Chat Noir felt this horrible after she'd turned him down? He'd sulked and thought she wanted to disband their partnership. However, she'd never seen him cry. Not once. Another stab of pain pierced through her middle. Marinette scrubbed at her eyes and forced a skeleton smile on her lips. She was going to handle Adrien's rejection with the grace of Chat Noir. "I totally understand," Marinette told him.

Her voice cracked. Marinette nearly threw her hand over her mouth but just barely managed to keep herself from doing so. Adrien was biting his lip, wincing she realized. God help her! He was trying to be gentle with her. Adrien was trying to be a gentleman. She couldn't do this. It hurt too much. "I, uh, please excuse me. I just remembered something that I have to do before class starts. So yeah I'm just gonna... go." Marinette mumbled under her breath while scrubbing at her eyes.

Marinette brushed past him, her shoulder touching his as she went. Adrien didn't watch her go. He found the tiles on the floor infinitely more interesting. The sound of the door closing behind her was loud as thunder. "Marinette…" Tikki called sleepily as she poked her head up from Marinette's purse, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Marinette whimpered. The sound took her by surprise and this time she _did_ press her hand to her mouth. All she wanted to do was put as much distance between Adrien and her as possible. So she ran and let her feet take her in a random direction.

Fin

* * *

 **Final Author's Note:** I've been criticized for the ending so I am aware that this might be unsatisfactory to some readers. I apologize for that but I felt ending it where I did was the right decision. Going any further would've made the story much longer and would've been another story entirely. I hope to eventually revisit some of the events from _Holding Out for a Hero_ in oneshots and other short stories.

 **As always! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

 **Life is no Fairytale:** One new chapter as requested and the final one to boot!

 **Anoninon:** Thank you so much! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story. I put a lot of time and love into it so it makes me unbelievably happy to know others have liked reading it.

 **ncisduckie:** Unfortunately there will be no more next button on this story lol. But in all reality I'm flattered. There were so many ups and downs in this story that I had fun writing. Chapters 2 and 5 were my favorites to write.

 **Shidake:** Yes, you saw where my hand slipped. The tenderness and sweetness of those two babies is always so much fun to write.

 **p3pp3rmintt:** Thank you so much! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story so much!

 **Guest (anon reviewer):** I really didn't want the story to turn into a "damsel in distress" scenario where Marinette was literally waiting around to be rescued. She's a stronger character than that and I really felt that I owed it her character and readers to keep her from losing her agency.

 **Kameo1:** No bodily harm was inflicted on to Jean but Chat Noir/Adrien has definitely scared the ever living daylights out of him.

 **Rose. :** No smug Adrien just an incredibly guilty one. Adrien would definitely be ready to defend his princess/lady again though if needed.


End file.
